


up the wolves

by loonylu



Series: up the wolves 'verse [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Foster Care, Found Family, Gen, I blame the discord, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Timeline Shenanigans, Trauma, blame! the! discord!, foster care!au, jet buddy and vespa are adults, juno ben peter mick sasha and rita are kids, look just roll with it okay, ok actually rita is teen babysitter extraordinaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonylu/pseuds/loonylu
Summary: Juno hates this, he thinks as he curls up tighter and watches the acidic rain drip down onto the concrete floor. He hated it at Ma’s, he hated it at the hospital, and he hated it at the group home especially, and he hates it here in this moldy basement.Juno is nine years old and he feels like half of himself is missing. It’s been thirty-nine days since Juno has seen Benzaiten and he feels like he is going to explode. He’s a resourceful kid, at least that’s what the caseworker lady said, and he is not gonna cry. He’s gonna find Benzaiten and they’re gonna live together and take care of each other like Ma said to, no matter what.Just as soon as the rain stops.(sarah goes too far, and juno and ben are put into foster care. after running away from a particularly awful group home, nine-year-old juno stumbles into one of jet's post-heist hiding places.)
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa
Series: up the wolves 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958491
Comments: 260
Kudos: 681





	1. juno

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @sroloc-elbisivni and @Nidodin for beta-ing and coming up with headcanons in the discord! tags will be updated as the story progresses.

Juno hates this, he thinks as he curls up tighter and watches the acidic rain drip down onto the concrete floor. He hated it at Ma’s, he hated it at the hospital, and he hated it at the group home especially, and he hates it here in this moldy basement.

Juno is nine years old and he feels like half of himself is missing. It’s been thirty-nine days since Juno has seen Benzaiten and he feels like he is going to explode. He’s a resourceful kid, at least that’s what the caseworker lady said, and he is not gonna cry. He’s gonna find Benzaiten and they’re gonna live together and take care of each other like Ma said to.

Just as soon as the rain stops.

Juno shivers. He forgot to bring a coat. The bruise under his eye throbs, and his left wrist still aches from where Mr. Lowell grabbed it. Even Ma’s stupid apartment was better than this.

Juno hears footsteps, light and near-silent down the stairs to the basement. Juno is a child who knows exactly how much rests on being able to interpret footsteps, and he’s instantly on high alert. But the basement is nearly bare, and the only hiding spots are in the shadows further underneath the abandoned building above. Juno scrambles.

“Excuse me,” a deep voice says, far nearer than Juno could have predicted. Juno chokes down a sob as a hand – a huge hand – comes out of the darkness to close around his skinny upper arm.

“No!” Juno wails as the man pulls him to his feet. “Please let me go, please, please – “

“Please quiet yourself,” the man says simply, clicking on a flashlight. Juno looks up into the man’s face. It’s tired, but not angry. “I am being pursued. If avoidable, I would not like to alert the people pursuing me to our location.”

Juno struggles to escape the man’s grip. “Let me go you big piece of – “

The man lets him go and Juno falls hard to the dusty floor. “If you continue making noise,” the man says reasonably, “I will be forced to take more drastic measures to prevent our discovery.”

Juno knows a threat when he hears one, and he goes very still save for the choking sobs that rattle in his small chest. Slowly, carefully, eyes fixed on the man, Juno sits up.

“Better.” The man sits against the wall of the basement and digs in his pocket. He pulls out a slightly squashed nutrient bar, then another. “Would you like one?”

Juno narrows his eyes. If his stint in foster care – hell, if his life has taught him anything, it’s that gifts from adults always have strings attached. “What’s the price?” Juno asks, eyes narrowed.

The big man shrugs. “We’re both in this very unpleasant basement, and we are both presumably hiding from something. We may as well pass the time.” The man slides the bar over to Juno.

Juno is very, very hungry, and if this adult wants to hurt him he won’t be any different from the other adults in Juno’s life. Juno inches forward and grabs the bar.

“What’s your name?” the big man asks, eyes crinkling as Juno takes a giant bite.

“Juno,” he says around a mouthful of dense protein.

“I’m Jet,” the big man says.

“Who are you hiding from?” Juno asks. His voice echoes in the basement. Juno hates how small and silly his voice sounds.

“I stole a very famous and very valuable book from a collector,” Jet says calmly, unwrapping his bar and taking a bite. “Why are you hiding here? Children your age usually don’t spend time in the basements of abandoned factories, or so I assume.”

“None of your fuckin’ business,” Juno mumbles.

“Be that as it may, I’d like to know.”

“No,” Juno says in the mulish voice that always led his mother to blows.

“Is there anywhere I can take you after the danger I am in has passed? My hoverbike has a sidecar, and I do not feel comfortable leaving a small child to fend for himself in the rain.”

Juno scowls. “’M not little.”

“My mistake,” Jet says, and Juno scowls harder. 

“I don’t wanna go back.” Juno scoots over to the wall, leans against it while keeping himself safely out of Jet’s reach. “Your hovercycle sounds cool though. Before they took me’n’Ben away from Ma, my best friend had a hovercycle but it was missing a wheel. He’d ride it all over Hyperion an’ tell us all about it.” Juno shifts uncomfortably. “He said he was the king of the freeway. Ben believed ‘im. Not me though,” Juno adds hastily. 

“No, I imagine he wouldn’t get quite that far missing a wheel,” Jet says seriously. “Who is Ben?”

“Nobody,” Juno says quickly. Even if this man is out to hurt him, he can’t put Ben in danger over his loud mouth. “You don’t gotta take me anywhere. I’m just sticking here until the rain stops.”

“Of course,” Jet says.

They are silent for a moment. Juno can hear the rain pounding down outside.

Without speaking, Jet slides Juno another protein bar. Juno reaches out and flinches as a jolt of pain shoots up his injured wrist. In the light of the flashlight, Juno sees the bruising and swelling rise around the delicate joint.

“What happened to your arm?” Jet asks. Juno hates that he can’t tell what Jet is thinking by the tone of his voice.

“Mr. Lowell grabbed my arm but I got away,” Juno boasts. “I punched him in the nose and he got my eye but I ran right out the door. I’m fast,” he says. “I’m the littlest one in the group home but I’m the fastest. And the meanest!” Juno pauses. “Mr. Lowell had it coming.”

“I see,” Jet says. “Would you like me to take a look at your wrist? I have an extensive first aid kit in my backpack.”

“Why?” Juno’s guard goes up.

“I take it you don’t intend to return to the group home?”

“You can’t make me go back there – “

“Juno. That is not what I said.” Jet gets to his feet. “You require medical attention, and I am able to give it. But I do not intend to make you do anything, unless absolutely necessary.”

“I can fix it myself,” Juno says. “I always used to fix it when Ma did it.”

“As you wish,” Jet says, sliding Juno the first aid kit across the floor.

Juno clicks open the case and whistles. “Damn, you got lots of stuff.” He pulls out a roll of bandages. “I dunno what to do with most of this.”

“Please pass me a roll of bandages,” Jet says, and Juno complies. “Follow my movements. Slowly wrap the bandage like so.” Carefully, step by step, Jet helps Juno wrap his own wrist. “You do not live with your mother any longer,” Jet says carefully as Juno clicks the first aid kit shut.

“Nope,” Juno says, looking closely at his well-wrapped hand. “She quit paying rent and I got caught stealin’ food from the bodega. They said me’n’Ben couldn’t live with her any longer, so we got put in the system.”

Jet nods solemnly as Juno slides the case back to him. “I see.”

Juno hugs his knees to his chest. “They had to put me in the hospital for a bit instead of goin’ straight into the system on account of me being all banged up ‘cause Ma was mad I got caught with all the nutrient bars in my shirt. By the time I got outta the hospital, they’d put Ben in a foster home that didn’t have room for me. So they stuck me in the group home with a bunch of other kids and they wouldn’t let me see Ben. So after Mr. Lowell punched me I ran away.” Juno sniffles a little. “I had to leave my Turbo and it sucked.”

“That sounds very difficult,” Jet says. “Do you think anyone from the group home is searching for you?”

“No,” Juno says, wiping his eyes roughly. “They don’t care.”

Jet nods, but he’s frowning slightly and Juno is nervous. Jet’s eyes flick up to the ceiling, and both of them freeze. Loud footsteps above, voices calling out, the click of blasters being set.

“Where are you, thief,” echoes down the stairs as the footsteps reverberate through the concrete box. “Did you think you could steal from us and we wouldn’t notice?”

Too fast for Juno to process, Jet scoops him up and tosses him over one shoulder like a bag of potatoes. Juno knows better than to yell, knows that these big hands could crush him in a heartbeat.

“Hold your breath,” Jet says normally as he jumps through the loose sewer grate that Juno had climbed up out of a few hours before.

Juno wants to tell him to shove it, that Juno knows the sewers like the back of his hand, but the impact of their landing in the sewage below knocks the wind out of him and Jet is running again before Juno can get a word in. Juno keeps his eyes open and clutches the back of Jet’s shirt as they take off, winding through the tunnels below Hyperion City.

Juno doesn’t know where he’s going, slung over Jet’s shoulders like this, but it’s got to be better than where he’s been.


	2. juno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> juno wakes up in an unfamiliar place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added tags: panic attacks

Juno wakes up warm and dry, in a place that’s at least reasonably soft. Juno knows enough to know that he should keep his eyes shut and pretend to sleep until he’s got his bearings – until he knows where he is and what he should be ready to dodge.

So he listens. He hears quiet voices in the next room, the low rumble of the Jet man who’d shoved him in the hovercycle’s sidecar and thrust a helmet at him before taking off into the night air. Two other voices, one smooth and one gruff. The footsteps Juno can hear are as quiet as the mumbling conversation. Three people nearby that Juno needs to keep in his mental map.

It was stupid, Juno thinks. Dumb to fall asleep in the sidecar while some giant man was _kidnapping you._ Ben would be pissed.

Ben. Juno has no idea where he is, but he’s pretty sure it’s nowhere near where the system is keeping Ben. Shit. Fuck. Juno has to get back to Hyperion, and _now._ Anything could be happening to Ben without Juno there to protect him.

Juno opens his eyes. The room is small and nearly bare, aside from the cot he’s lying on and a set of shelves. Light – an odd, orange-tinted light – streams in through the closed window. Juno is still in his clothes from yesterday, but his shoes are neatly set by the closed door. His wrist still hurts, but not as much as yesterday. The bandage is still there, keeping his wrist immobile. Juno wrinkles his nose. He’s smelly, covered in dried sewer muck that’s staining the soft gray sheets he’s curled up in. Shit. The big man is gonna be mad.

As quietly as possible, Juno swings his legs over and creeps across the cold sim-wood floor. He’s planning to grab his shoes and sneak out, but he hears the rasp of a chair pushed out and hears Jet say clearly, “I think he is awake.” Footsteps, loud and thundering, are getting closer.

Juno’s mind sets off a fire alarm. His breath gets rapid and shallow, and he feels his hands shake. He looks desperately for somewhere to hide, realizes there is nowhere, and darts for the window. He's trying to pry it open by the time Jet opens the door, filling the doorway with his bulk.

Back pressed to the wall, Juno turns around and wrenches the window open. He has one leg out of it before Jet’s big hands close around his shoulders, pulling him back and setting him on the bed.

“Don’t you _fucking_ touch me,” Juno snarls, kicking at him. “Let go!”

The hands leave him immediately and Juno can suddenly breathe again. Juno’s not sure anyone has ever listened to him when he’d said to let him go before, and he’s startled into silence for a second.

“Where the hell am I,” Juno demands eventually, in a voice that wavers only a little bit. “Where the fuck have you taken me?”

The big man’s dark eyes are fixed on him and Juno wishes he’d look away. “Will you come and have some breakfast, Juno? Afterwards, I will be able to answer some of your questions.”

The big man has kept his word so far, and Juno’s really hungry.

Twenty minutes later, Juno is sitting in a chair at a table eating eggs. Juno hasn’t had a breakfast this nice in a while, he thinks as his heels kick against the chair legs. It’s really good, and Jet says he can have more if he wants, so Juno mostly ignores the two women staring at him while he eats four scrambled eggs and three pieces of toast and two glasses of orange juice. (He also puts a piece of toast in his pocket, even though it’ll get sewer residue on it, because life has taught him food now does not ever mean food later.)

He steals glances at the women, of course – they both look a bit older than Ma, but less tired. The one on his left has her arms crossed, leaning back in her chair, light eyes looking him up and down. Her hair is green, which Juno appreciates, but she looks like she might be mad, which Juno doesn’t appreciate. The other woman has long, flowing red hair like lava from volcanoes that Juno’s seen in the educational streams Ben insists on sometimes. She smiles wide when she catches him glancing up at her, and Juno looks back at his plate as fast as possible.

Jet takes a seat at the rickety table, folding his apron over the back of his chair. “Juno,” he starts, “if you’re finished with your breakfast, I’d like for you to meet my colleagues, Vespa and Buddy. We’ll need to talk through the circumstances you and I have found ourselves in.”

“Cool,” Juno says tonelessly, staring up at Jet’s implacable expression. “Can you take me back to Hyperion City now?”

“Juno,” the redheaded woman, Buddy, says earnestly. “We need to discuss some things.”

She sounds way too much like the lady who’d come to see Juno while he was in the hospital and told him he wasn’t allowed to go home, wasn’t allowed to stay with Ben. Juno shrugs and brings his knees up to his chest.

“First things first. You are currently in my apartment in the Cerberus Province, and Vespa, Jet, and myself are thieves who steal for a living.”

Juno’s eyes widen but he doesn’t say anything. Is this like the dealers in Oldtown who will shoot you if you know too much? Juno clamps his mouth shut. This is not the time to say something stupid and get killed so Ben will never know what happened to him.

The lady is still talking, and Juno tries to comprehend what she’s saying. “…in no critical danger here, though the radiation shielding situation is not ideal. From what Jet has told me of your adventure last night, your injuries did not come from your quick escape. Can you tell me more about that, Juno?”

Juno shrugs, looking down at his knees.

Buddy’s voice gets a little bit sharper, and fear rises up his throat. “Darling, I must insist that you tell me.”

“Mr. Lowell at the group home,” Juno mumbles, forehead pressed against his knees and arms tight around his shins. “Twisted my arm. I punched ‘im, he punched me back and I ran away into the sewers.”

“Sounds like you did what you needed to,” the green-haired woman says with a note of anger that makes him look up. She looks angry, but not in a way that makes Juno want to run away. It's an odd feeling. 

“Darling, do you have any family?” Buddy’s voice gentles, but he doesn’t trust someone who can sharpen their voice like that and smooth it out from breath to breath.

“Yeah,” Juno says. “Ma’s probably in our old apartment, or maybe got evicted by now. Maybe arrested. Nobody told me what happened after the cops took me to the hospital and they set my leg. That ain’t the point.”

The thin line of Vespa’s mouth thins even further, and Buddy’s face is carefully blank.

“I gotta go back to Oldtown,” Juno says. “The stupid caseworkers put me’n’Ben in different stupid foster homes. I gotta find him, so I’m sorry that I can’t stay with you space pirates in the pirate province thing but I got someplace to be, so Mr. Jet can you please take me back to Hyperion so I can keep looking? You can just drop me off anywhere, I still don’t know exactly where he is so I guess it doesn’t matter what part of the city, anyplace will work. The caseworker said he wasn’t in Oldtown, but that was all she knew, so all I know is that he ain’t there.” Juno is rambling and his breathing picks up. His chest feels like a weight is pressing down against him and he can’t _breathe._

Jet raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything. Nobody is _saying_ anything and Juno feels like he’s going to say something really wrong with all this rambling they’re letting him do and then he’ll be in real trouble. These are dangerous thieves.

Buddy breathes slowly, eyes meeting Vespa’s. “My wife is a doctor,” Buddy says. “She’d like to take a look at you before we talk about where you’re going to go. Are you willing to let her look at your arm?”

Juno narrows his eyes. “Talk first,” he says stubbornly, heart still hammering in his chest. He fully expects a blow after such a disrespectful statement, but no one makes a move to backhand him.

“Only if you promise to let Vespa tend to your injuries,” Buddy bargains.

Juno nods sharply. It’s a deal.

“Here is the situation as I understand it,” Jet cuts in, eyes fixed on Juno. “You are unwilling to return to your foster placement in Hyperion City, because the staff there hurt you. You want to find your brother, who is in a different foster placement. You should not return to your mother’s home under any circumstances.”

This is all correct, so Juno nods again. He privately thinks he can deal with his ma, but he has to admit it’s nicer to get beat less so he won’t protest the point. He and Ben can take care of themselves with or without Ma around.

“However,” Jet continues, “I am sure that the people pursuing us last night saw you, and therefore it is not safe to return you to where I found you. Aside from that, I am not comfortable leaving a young child to fend for himself on the street.”

“Not young,” Juno grumbles. “I can take care of myself.”

“I’m sure you can,” Vespa says, smirking.

“So what?” Juno challenges. “I stay in the fucking Cerberus Province?”

“Language,” Vespa mutters into her coffee.

“For now, yes,” Jet admits. “I must stay in the Province for a few days to sell the book I stole; also, I will need to verify a permanent and safe custody arrangement for you before I release you from my temporary guardianship. If I can help you find your brother, I will do so, but the process may take some time. I would also like to have your injuries seen to as soon as possible, which may necessitate a longer stay so that Vespa can monitor your progress.” Jet takes a gulp of his gross-smelling tea.

Patience is not Juno’s strong suit. And he doesn’t know what Jet means by permanent and safe – who but Ben would want to stay with him permanently? But the big man has given Juno eggs and toast and orange juice and a place to stay. He’s offered to help Juno find his brother. Juno’s seen enough streams to know that he has no chance of being able to walk across the desert back to Hyperion, so he crosses his arms, mirroring Vespa. “Fine,” he says, staring at the floor. His arm is really starting to hurt.

“All right. Bud, go find some clothes the kid can change into, he reeks like a sewer. A towel, too, he’ll need a bath.”

“Hey!” Juno protests, but Vespa continues.

“Jet, go get my med kit.” Vespa stands up, shoves the breakfast dishes to one side of the table, and pats the tabletop awkwardly. “Hop on the table, kiddo. We’re gonna see what’s going on with you.”

Juno wonders what he’s getting himself into. Even half a planet away, these strange adults are his best shot at getting back to Hyperion and finding Ben, so he’ll do what they say. For now, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi at healingsteel.tumblr.com!


	3. jet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jet makes a decision in a way he's not used to, and cashes in some vacation days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short little interlude from Jet's POV! happy holidays y'all

Jet has never felt much temptation to drink. He’d resolved never to touch alcohol after leaving home at nineteen, and he is not prone to rethinking decisions after they’ve been put into motion. He tries to live his life that way - keeping promises to himself and others, and keeping his word. Perhaps his honesty could be perceived as incompatible with high-level theft; Jet would contend that he is perfectly honest in his intentions to commit crimes. It’s not as though he never rethinks a decision, he merely keeps to his resolutions until he has a compelling reason to act otherwise. The situation with the small child napping in his bedroom, however, may require some further decision-making.

Jet sits down heavily at the kitchen table and buries his face in his hands. He needs a drink. 

A few trace elements of Vespa’s care are scattered across the table. A bandage wrapper, a syringe cap, an empty vial of bone-knitting injection. Jet lets out a long, slow breath at the recent memory of holding a struggling Juno still so that Vespa could set his broken wrist and administer the necessary injections. 

Buddy is gone to her shift at the bar downstairs; Vespa is presumably holed up somewhere in fury, processing her discoveries of maltreatment in the child’s skinny body. Jet respects that she needs space to process, but it does leave Jet to listen carefully for the boy’s quiet breathing as he naps in the other room. 

Jet really had not intended for any of this to go the way it did. But Jet’s moral code is strong, forged through a hundred gray areas and a cultivated decisiveness. A small child cannot be left on their own. The moral imperative is to help the child get to safety. The moral imperative is to keep a child safer than he’d been, at that age. So Jet had tried to make him feel safe, tried to take him home; when it was clear the safest route for the moment was to accompany Jet into the sewers, Jet did that as well. Jet knows what the right thing to do is, and he’s done it. 

So what does he do next? There doesn't seem to be a good option to take. Jet needs an option that will keep this child free from harm, fulfil his promise to find Juno’s brother, and, crucially, clear Jet of his moral responsibility to care for this child and allow Jet to continue his career. 

The door to Jet’s bedroom cracks open, nearly silently. 

Jet’s life is  _ stable.  _ He’s built a constant and consistent life over the last decade, taking jobs anonymously, going into business with Buddy and Vespa, sharing an apartment when none of them are out committing crimes. The Cerberus Province isn’t good, it isn’t bad, but it feels like home to Jet. How does he keep himself stable? How does he balance his own stability with the needs of this child? Juno seems hell-bent on disrupting Jet’s orderly life. 

It’s not Juno’s fault, Jet reminds himself sternly. An abused child could never be responsible for his own abuse. 

Jet likes the child. He’s a handful, clearly traumatized and deeply suspicious, but Juno is bright and quick to read situations. Jet doesn’t know how children are supposed to act - honestly, he has very few memories of his own childhood - but he’s pretty sure they shouldn’t be as closed off as Juno is. And he’s very sure children should have far fewer injuries than Juno has. 

From the now-open door, Jet hears small and timid footsteps. Juno must be heading for the bathroom. Jet listens for the sound of running water, but hears nothing rattling the pipes. No sound at all, which is a bit concerning. 

Jet hears the deadbolt slide free. 

Doors tend to be bolted pretty securely in the Cerberus Province. It’s sensible to take care to protect oneself and one’s hard-won property. Jet installed the deadbolt to this apartment himself, and lets his eyes slide over it when he passes by, to make sure it’s locked at all times. So by the time Jet knows what’s happening, he’s standing over Juno, who has two hands on the doorknob.

“The window in my bedroom does not have a clear route to the ground,” Jet says calmly. “Are you afraid of heights?” 

Juno’s shaking, little shoulders moving up and down, but the child has an admirable ability to keep his voice level. “I need to go back to Hyperion City,” he says flatly. 

“As I said, I will be able to assist you -” 

“I need to go back now! You don’t understand, I’m responsible for Ben - why won’t this stupid door  _ open _ !” Juno kicks the door in frustration and wails as he jostles his injured arm.

“There is another bolt above your eye level,” Jet points out. 

“Are you going to let me out?” Juno demands, turning to face Jet. 

Jet considers for a moment. Behind Juno, he sees Vespa through her open bedroom door. Her arms are crossed, and when Jet meets her eyes she raises her eyebrows and disappears back into her room. Vespa won’t be much help with this. Jet wishes Buddy were here. 

Juno is looking up at him, bruised and battered and eyes bright with tears. For once, Jet does not make the carefully-considered moral choice. For once, Jet lets his feelings dictate what he does.

“We can leave tonight,” Jet says before his brain catches up. “I’ll - I’ll give Buddy the book to sell. We can be in Hyperion by dawn. We’ll find your brother, Juno. I promise.” 

A brilliant smile breaks over Juno’s face. He’s missing one of his lower teeth. “Thank you,” he says desperately. 

Jet only nods. 


	4. alessandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alessandra isn't willing to give up on juno that easily.

Alessandra closes the file on her computer and puts her head in her hands. It’s not that she hates her job, really, it’s just that she hates situations like this. 

When she’d placed Juno at the Hijikata Home, she’d known it was a shitty placement. But a kid with a “record of violence” - Alessandra does air quotes in her head - didn’t have options. Never mind the fact that the kid is  _ nine _ . 

If Alessandra is being honest with herself, she expected Juno to run. She just didn’t expect him not to turn back up.

Pilot, her supervisor, has told her to give up. Told her to stop looking, to stop investigating. If he shows back up, he shows back up; if not, the system will declare him legally dead in a year. Alessandra isn’t willing to let that happen.

It’s true, Alessandra’s investigating hasn’t turned much up - for fuck’s sake, she doesn’t even know where the other Steel kid is. HCPS - Hyperion Child Protective Services - is so fragmented and underfunded that honestly, it actively hinders her in doing her job. As far as Alessandra could tell, Juno’s case stayed in Oldtown due to his extended hospitalization, but the brother - Benzaiten, she remembers, since it’s conspicuously absent from Juno’s intake file, who the fuck filled tht out - vanished out of the short-term foster home on what her supervisor calls a “special transfer” to another HCPS district. And as much as Alessandra has asked, she can’t get access to “special transfer” files or files in other districts, so she’s got about as much hope of finding Benzaiten as she does Juno. At least it appears that Benzaiten isn’t, you know, sleeping on the street. Alessandra rubs at her temples. Kids shouldn’t be able to  _ fall out of the system _ . 

Alessandra likes to be prepared. She likes to know all the angles, to know the best options, to take care of kids before the system chews them up. But she’s got nearly forty kids to keep track of right now, and permanency plans to sign off on, and home visits to conduct. She shouldn’t spend as much time on this case as she does, but it nags at her. Juno’s case was the perfect conflagration of HCPS bullshit. 

Four months ago, Alessandra had received a file on her desk, unceremoniously, and was told in no uncertain terms  _ you deal with this kid or I will goddamn strangle him.  _ Alessandra showed up to the hospital two hours later to find an angry, abused nine-year-old handcuffed to his bed, screaming as loud as he could. 

Alessandra sat next to him and asked him calm questions until he calmed down, and promised to do her best to find his brother. The next time she saw him, a week later, she’d had to catch his flying fists as he accused her of lying about finding Benzaiten. Two weeks later, Alessandra received a message from Juno’s therapist recommending Juno go into high-needs care due to his "violent tendencies." An institution. For a kid who just wanted to see his brother. Rules are rules, Pilot reminds her at every opportunity. So Juno went to the Hijikata Home, and Alessandra stayed off Pilot's shit list for another month. 

Alessandra has a specific reputation. As a war veteran, she’s respected; as a hardass, she’s feared. Therefore, Pilot mostly leaves her alone but he sends her all the most difficult cases, all the most combative kids. Alessandra likes them, the kids who are mad at the world and mad at her specifically. They remind her of herself. 

Her comms buzzes. Her wife, Talia, asking what time she’ll be leaving work. Alessandra straightens in her chair, glancing at the clock - it’s nearly seven already. Talia is a juvenile public defender, so neither of them get enough sleep. 

GIVE ME ANOTHER HOUR OR TWO? she types out. GOT A BIT OF LEGWORK TO DO.

BE SAFE, Talia replies. I HOPE YOU FIND HIM.

Talia understands. She was with Alessandra on the Outer Rim when they saw the twisted remains of the villages on Hanuman. It doesn’t bear thinking about, Alessandra reminds herself, but she can put the terrible fear and helplessness she feels into something possible. Like finding a traumatized and deeply self-sufficient child in the worst part of the worst city on Mars. 

  
She likes a challenge. Alessandra is the last to leave the office, so she clocks out, locks up and heads to her hovercycle. She can spend a couple hours riding through the darkened streets of Oldtown, asking about a little kid with a bad attitude. 

Alessandra pulls up in front of Juno’s mother’s apartment building. For once, she doesn’t feel bad about taking kids from their parents - Sarah is in jail awaiting trial for the documented injuries she left on Juno, and Talia says Sarah’s assigned public defender is shitty anyway. Alessandra feels a sick sense of triumph. 

She parks the hovercycle, locks it and glares at the teenagers nearby for good measure. She doesn’t even have to wait for someone to let her into the apartment building, since the door’s lock is busted. The lobby smells like urine and most of the mailboxes hang open as mold creeps on the ceiling - it’s clear that this building is a public health hazard waiting to happen. Looking at the intake paperwork, the Steel boys lived in 3B, so Alessandra skips the clearly-broken elevator and takes the stairs. The building isn’t empty, but Alessandra only catches glimpses of other inhabitants around corners. 

The door to 3B, unlike most of the other doors in the hallway, is not bolted shut. Alessandra nudges it with her foot, gently, and it swings open. She keeps one hand on the blaster in her pocket. Maybe HCPS would be pissed that she’s investigating without permission, armed and off the clock. Frankly, she can’t imagine they’d care very much. 

The apartment is dirty, a small pool of old blood on the corner of the carpet. Juno’s blood, Alessandra recognizes from the crime scene photographs. Looking around, there are signs of life - smoldering cigarettes in a comically overfilled ashtray, beer cans lined up on the kitchen table. Alessandra hears a window slam shut and the creak of a fire escape. Whatever squatters were here must have heard her coming. 

“Scuse me?” Alessandra hears from behind her. She whirls around.

A young woman - a young teenager, most likely - stands in the doorway. She is very short and very round, but she doesn’t shrink back from Alessandra’s height and breadth. The girl’s glasses are very large. 

“Are you lookin’ for Juno’n’Ben?” the girl asks brazenly.

“Who are you?” Alessandra isn’t on the clock. She doesn’t have to be polite. 

“My name’s Rita! I live across the hall, an’ I was wonderin - “ Rita doesn’t seem to be able to stay still. Her feet tap, her hands drum rhythms up and down her body. 

“Rita,” Alessandra says, thinking back. “You called the cops when the kids were taken in, right? I remember your name.”

“Yeah, I called ‘em, and I’m glad I did, I saw ‘em take lil Mistah Steel out of here real hurt, but I ain’t -”

“Mistah Steel?” Alessandra raises an eyebrow. 

“Oh, that’s just what I call him cuz he was so quiet’n’serious when I met him, an’ I couldn’t tell him’n’Benny apart for a bit so I called ‘em both Mistah Steel. I usedta babysit ‘em when Sarah would disappear, check in on ‘em. You a cop? You read the police report an’ heard of me that way, right?” Rita flops onto the couch, stirring up dust. 

Alessandra sighs. “Have you seen Juno in the last week or so?” 

“Maybe. Why’re you here?” Rita folds her arms. 

“Look, I’m not a cop.“ 

“Oooo, are you a private investigator then?” Rita considers. “Nah, you ain’t got the right kind of coat for it. Gotta have a swishy trenchcoat to do it right.” 

“I’m a caseworker,” Alessandra grits out. “Juno is missing from his foster home and I need to find him.” 

Rita tilts her head. “You ain’t the caseworker that took them away. You keeping ‘em safe?”

“You wanna see my credentials or something? Have you seen Juno?”

“Nope. Haven’t seen him in person since you-all took him an’ Benny away. Is Benny safe? Juno’s a runner, but Benny tends to stay put.”

“Yes,” Alessandra half-lies. She doesn’t have any evidence Benzaiten isn’t safe - chances are he’s just in some family across town and the records are fuzzy. Something Rita says catches her notice. “In person?”

“Let’s go over to mine, okay?” Rita says. “I live in 2E.”

An hour, two cups of tea in a shabby but clean kitchen, one stomped-on cockroach, one introduction to Rita’s even-chattier older sister and guardian Franny, and Rita finally boots up her comms and shows Alessandra the information she’s here to get.

“So I been keeping a bit of an eye on him, I care about the kid an’ I blew up his life a little bit by callin’ the cops. It ain’t the thing to do around here,” Rita says uncomfortably. “I’m real good at this, Miz Alessandra - I wrote a program that can find faces in Hyperion CCTV feeds with like a bajillion percent accuracy. 

“How do you have access to the CCTV feeds?” Alessandra asks suspiciously.

“School is boring,” is the only reply she gets before Rita is pressing play. Grainy footage of Juno, getting off a public bus; Juno, running out of a bodega with a stolen sandwich stuffed in his shirt; Juno, jimmying the lock to get into an industrial basement as rain pours down.

“This is all I got since ‘e left the Hiji-whatsit place, I got a ping when he showed up on public cameras. He went inta that basement there four days ago an’ never came back out, but a buncha shady fellas went in a coupla hours later an’ left empty-handed. I went over there an’ checked - “ 

“Rita, you shouldn’t have done that, it’s too dangerous - “

Rita plows on. “Nobody was there, but the sewer grate was open.” 

Alessandra takes a minute to process this. “First things first. How do you know that’s Juno and not Benzaiten?” 

“Ain’t hard,” Rita says, cracking her knuckles. “I just gotta tell the algorithm to look for Mistah Steel’’s nose - it’s been broken a coupla times - and he pierced his ears about a year ago, so he usually wears earrings. Ben bites his nails, and Mistah Steel doesn’t. Also their ears are different. Trust me. I mean, it ain’t been tested since I can’t  _ find _ Benny on video anywhere - ” 

“Okay. Accepting that that is Juno, why didn’t you call the cops?” 

Rita gets quiet. “I… I couldn’t do that to Juno again. On the feeds I saw after he ran away, he was pretty banged up, an’ I didn’t want them - well, you - to put him back in that Hiji-who-za place. I kept trying to find ‘im, but he moved around too much for me to get to him before he disappeared and all. Public transit here ain’t great,” Rita says sagely. “An’ after… well. He’s hidden in the sewers before when his ma was real bad, so at first I figured that was it. Then I saw this.” Rita calls up another video.

A large man on a hovercycle, a child in the sidecar, zooming down an Oldtown street.

“Since they’re wearin’ helmets, it’s harder to figure out which twin it is,” Rita stage-whispers.

“I’d take finding either one, at this point,” Alessandra says to herself. “When was this?” Alessandra asks. “When exactly?” 

“This morning,“ Rita starts. “And I thought you said - “

“Anything since then?” Alessandra takes a notepad and starts writing down the cross streets. If she can get after them - 

“No, but - “ 

Alessandra stands to leave. “Thanks for your help, uh, Rita, and I’ll - “ 

“Do you know where Benny Steel is?” Rita’s voice gets serious. 

Alessandra sits back down. “Not personally,” she admits. “I was never his caseworker, and he got transferred to a different district in a weird way and I can’t access any of the files. All I know is that he’s in a city-approved foster family.” 

“I ain’t seen him on a single camera since he left that foster home near Faust’s,” Rita says gravely. “He got in a big black car and I ain’t seen him since. I was hopin’ you knew.”

“I know he’s in a foster home,” Alessandra offers.

“But is he safe?” Rita asks. “Those aren’t the same things.” 

“I… I don’t know.” 

“Well, we better find out! Strong and Rita, on the case! Let’s go investigate!” Rita jumps up in excitement.

“You are a literal child, you are not coming with me,” Alessandra deadpans, and Rita’s face falls. “Thanks for the tip. If you see either of them on the cameras I am going to pretend you didn’t admit to hacking, call me.” Alessandra hands her a card, pulls on her jacket, and leaves. “Thanks, Rita,” she says to the crestfallen teenager as she shuts the apartment door.

She’ll need to tell Talia she’ll be later than expected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALESSANDRA and RITA my two FAVES


	5. juno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno and Jet return to where it all started and meet some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: detailed depictions of past child abuse with some suicidal/homicidal elements (to avoid, skip from "the apartment is a mess" to "so juno gets up and checks the closet"), flashbacks, discussion of child abuse in legal terms.

Juno is getting really tired of Jet’s sidecar. They’re whizzing down the streets of Oldtown at dusk, which is not Juno’s preferred method of finding Ben. It’s hard to see between the smog and the burnt-out streetlights. 

“Why can’t we just go find him?” Juno yells over the hovercycle’s engine, scowling, voice petulant. “He’s not in Oldtown! That caseworker said so!” 

“Hyperion City is very large,” Jet says evenly. “Until we have a better plan, I believe our best course of action is to return to the site of your removal to try to retrace your brother’s steps.” Jet slows to a stop at an intersection and returns to his normal volume. “Is there a more prudent course of action you can think of?” 

“No,” Juno grumbles, looking away. The helmet Jet gave him keeps slipping down over his eyes. His wrist itches in its brace.

“Then I propose we continue on to your mother’s old apartment and use it as a starting point. By the public arrest record, it appears she’s being held without bail before she goes on trial. It appears that your apartment is still vacant.”

“Go left,” Juno says. “That alley, it’s where Mick always hides his hovercycle, we can park there.” What Jet said catches up with him as they turn into the mouth of the alley. “What do you mean, Ma’s on trial?”

Jet never looks surprised, but his voice rises. “Juno, she injured you very severely. By your own account, it took you weeks to recover. According to the Hyperion court records, she is being prosecuted for attempted manslaughter, child abuse, and child neglect.”

Juno rolls his eyes, but his stomach sinks like a stone. “She wasn’t tryin’ to kill me. She was just pissed I got arrested.” 

Jet brings the hovercycle to a stop and swings his leg over, helping Juno out of the sidecar. “Nevertheless, your injuries warranted the charge.” 

Juno shrugs, looking away. What Ma did to him doesn’t matter, he tells himself firmly. It hurt, but Juno isn’t dead. Juno would rather take a beating every day than be separated from Benzaiten, but he thinks saying that would make Jet’s eyes turn sad again, like when Vespa inspected his injuries. Even when Juno freaked out, babbling and yelling like a baby when Vespa administered the bone-knitting injections, Jet’s hands had been gentle and no one had yelled at him. It’s strange, this adult listening to him, behaving gently, helping him find Ben, and Juno is deeply suspicious of what Jet might want in return. Nothing is free in Oldtown, Mick’s uncle told them when they played at Mick’s house after school, and Juno believes it. 

Peering down the dark alley, Juno can make out two small figures in the distance. Two people, shadowed, with a strangely shaped hovercycle. He’s on high alert. If it’s dealers, or Triad enforcers - 

“Hey! Hey! Is that you, Jayjay?” a familiar voice calls. 

Juno is running towards Mick before his brain catches up. “Mick? Sasha? Mick!” 

Mick’s always been good at hugs, even if Juno sometimes feels his skin crawling if anyone but Ben touches him. Now, Juno lets himself be squeezed tightly against Mick’s chest and focuses on not crying. 

Mick pulls back, smiling with his front tooth still missing. Behind him, Sasha is stony-faced. Juno’s not sure if she’s going to hit him or hug him, but she quickly punches him in the arm. 

“What?” Juno yells, rubbing his arm.

“We thought you were dead, Juno!” 

“Well, I’m not! So - “ 

“All me’n’Sasha knew was you got picked up from jail before we did, an’ Rita told us that you’n’Ben got taken away and your ma got arrested, but Ben disappeared an’ we couldn’t get to you and then you disappeared, and me and Sasha have been lookin’ but it’s slow going since my hovercycle only has two wheels and Wilco ain’t great at search-and-rescue - “

“Juno,” Sasha interrupts, looking at Jet’s powerful frame. “Who is this?” Nobody else would be able to tell, but Juno knows she’s scared by the clench of her fists and the stiffness of her shoulders. 

“You can call me Jet,” Jet says evenly, reaching out a huge hand for her to shake. 

She does, reluctantly. “Sasha. This is Mick.” Sasha stands up a little straighter. 

“You know Juno, I take it?” 

“Yep, we’re his best friends,” Mick pipes up proudly.

“Mick,” Juno says, grabbing Mick’s coat sleeve in desperation. “I can’t find Ben. I was in the hospital, and then in a shitty group home, an’ nobody would tell me where he was so I ran away to try to find him. Sasha, you gotta help me find him, please - ” 

“Yeah, Jayjay, of course,” Mick says softly. “After all, I am the leader of the gang, and now that the gang’s back together nobody gets left behind!” 

“We should go to Rita’s,” Sasha says grimly. “I think she can help.”

Mick chatters as they walk the two blocks to Ma’s old apartment. Juno feels warm for the first time in weeks. Sasha is a step ahead of him, Mick is to his left - all that’s missing is Ben’s warmth at his right and Annie’s pitter-pattering footsteps a few yards behind. The strange thing is Jet, a respectful distance behind all three children but still tall enough to loom. 

“So I got Wilco to sniff your - “

“Mick, do not finish that sentence,” Sasha warns, and Juno smiles. 

As they climb the stairs to the third floor, Juno feels a pervasive sense of wrongness. It’s wrong, not to have Ben clattering up the stairs with him, to have a giant man with him instead that Juno’s never completely sure he can trust. 

“I gotta go get something from the apartment,” Juno says when they reach the third floor landing. “I couldn’t get any of my stuff when they came to get me the first time.”

“Excuse me,” Jet says politely, and all three of them whip around to face him. “May I speak with Juno alone, please?”

“No,” Sasha says instinctively, grabbing Juno’s hand and pulling him behind her. 

“It’s fine, Sasha,” Juno says, pulling away. “Just a sec.” 

Jet speaks quietly, back to Mick and Sasha. “If you do not wish to enter your old apartment, you do not have to. I am happy to retrieve any items you may need.”

Juno laughs. “Why wouldn’t I want to go back in?” 

“You endured significant trauma while inside that apartment, and - “ 

Juno can’t do this right now, not with Mick and Sasha watching with worried looks on their faces. “I’m not a baby, big guy,” he says, worrying at his sleeve. “We gotta go see Rita. We gotta find Ben. It doesn’t matter how I feel about it, I’m not a coward!” Juno yells without meaning to, then shrinks back when he realizes he’s yelled at an adult. He throws a hand up to protect his face from the inevitable slap. Or punch, if he’s really unlucky. 

To his credit, Jet does not hit him. Jet doesn’t even look angry. “Very well,” he says, and Juno opens the unlocked door of the place where he’s lived for five years and apparently doesn’t anymore.

The apartment is a mess. Well, Juno knew that. Ma didn’t exactly like to clean. But the ashtray is full of cigarette butts of a brand Ma doesn’t smoke, and there are beer cans on the floor when Ma likes hard liquor. The monitor is long gone. There’s a syringe on the floor. Juno’s eyes trace over the stained carpet to a stain that wasn’t there before, a pool of rust brown, and Juno feels his body freeze.

He remembers Ben crying, remembers Ma punching kicking punching till he was down, remembers Ma, remembers Ma, remembers  _ you little monster, they’re going to take you away now and it’s all your fault, you’d be better off dead, i’d be better off dead, _ the sound his ribs made when they broke, the blood gushing over his face from a broken nose, from the cuts on his back, she pushed him through the glass coffee table and he  _ remembers Ma  _ \- 

Mick puts a hand on his shoulder, and Juno punches him square in the gut. Mick falls over, and Juno runs back into his and Ben’s bedroom and slams the door behind him. 

Juno throws himself onto his bed, kicking up a cloud of dust. It doesn’t feel right, and the blankets aren’t the way he likes them, and he picks himself up to throw himself onto Ben’s bed instead. They ended up in Ben’s bed most nights anyway - sleeping without Ben’s comforting presence is  _ terrible _ , and makes it so he can never fall back asleep after nightmares. 

“No, just give him a minute,” he hears Mick say, out-of-breath. 

Face pressed in the dusty pillow that still faintly smells of his brother, Juno lets himself sob once, twice, then forces the feeling down. Juno has to figure out what happened here, has to examine the fault lines that erupted when the cops knocked down the door as Juno lost consciousness. 

So Juno gets up and checks the closet. All of their clothes are still there, including Ben’s favorite sweater. It’s green with gold stitching that’s only a little threadbare, and Juno pulls it on. It smells like Ben. Juno turns Ben’s school backpack over onto the floor, scattering papers. Ben would be so mad if he could see Juno messing with his school stuff, Juno thinks. Juno hopes Ben has a chance to be mad about it. Juno shoves a few shirts and pants into the backpack, then grabs the Andromeda action figure off the floor. Ben might want it back. 

Before he turns to leave, he rustles under the bed. Ben’s dance shoes, a third-hand gift from his dance teacher, are carefully nestled in a shoebox under his bed when they aren’t on Ben’s feet. Juno grabs the box and slips out of the door.

Jet opens his mouth to say something when someone knocks at the door. Jet gestures for the three of them to hide as he presses his back to the wall by the door. Sasha darts over to Juno and drags all three of them into the kitchen. 

“Miss Alessandra? Are ya back already?” Juno hears loud as day.

The door creaks open, and Rita pokes her head in. Juno has a bad feeling about what’s going to happen here.

“No, Jet!” Juno yells. “It’s Rita, it’s just Rita.” 

Jet goes from high alert down to his calm self, and steps away from the door. 

“Mistah Steel?” Rita says slowly, and Juno stands up as he’s enveloped in his second overwhelming hug of the day. “I was so worried, I - “ 

Embarrassing nickname or no, Juno relaxes into the hug and lets a few hot tears drip down his face. “I’m okay, Rita, I promise,” he says. He thinks at that precise moment it might be true. 


	6. jet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno thinks fast, Rita forges documents, and Jet tells a lie.

Jet prides himself on being prepared. He tries to anticipate situations, to be ready for any permutation of events from best to worst-case scenario. Nothing since meeting Juno has been predictable in the slightest, and Jet is constantly off-guard. An hour after entering the dark and dusty Steel apartment, Jet is perched on a squishy, well-mended armchair nursing a cup of tea while Juno talks more than Jet thought he was capable of. 

The three children and Jet are seated in Rita’s apartment, which Jet must admit is cozier than his own. Mick and Sasha are sprawled on the couch, and Juno is sitting on the floor between Rita’s knees. Rita is putting Juno’s hair into twists as Juno catches her up on the events of the last few months and the last few days.

Silently, Jet notes how comfortable Juno is, here among the children who are more his family than his own mother. Jet feels the same way about Buddy and Vespa. 

“So Jet took me out to the  _ Cerberus Province _ an’ I met Buddy an’ Vespa, Jet works with them and also lives with them, and I was all banged up after leaving the stupid group home so Vespa fixed me up - she’s a doctor and she’s got  _ green hair _ , Rita -”

“Oooooh!” Rita taps her feet on the ground like a little drumroll. “I’m so glad you’re back, Mistah Steel, I missed ya! I been looking all over for ya and couldn’t find you or Ben -”

  
Juno interrupts, twisting around to look at Rita. “Wait, you’ve been looking for Ben too? Where did you last see him? Why were you asking about my caseworker in Ma’s old apartment? Is she looking for me? Is she looking for Ben?” 

The chatter is good, is important - Jet has never heard Juno say so many words at once before - but it’s making Jet’s jaw clench because it’s so  _ unpredictable _ . His knuckles are white around the handle of the mug of tea.

It doesn’t help when Rita explains the situation with Alessandra Strong. Juno’s caseworker, unable to find Ben due to administrative error but doggedly looking for Juno - it’s a worst case scenario, to have a capable tracker on your tail. If this woman finds Jet and Juno, Jet will not be able to find Juno’s brother and keep Juno safe. Jet does not promise things lightly. 

When Rita’s comms buzzes, Jet is so startled he drops his empty mug. It clatters away under the couch.

All the color drains from Rita’s face as she picks up, and Jet’s stomach drops. “H-hi, Alessandra -” 

“Rita,” a woman’s voice says, excited and determined all at once. “I think I found the hovercycle with the sidecar that one of the twins was in, it’s near your apartment. I think your algorithms must have missed something, so go ahead and pull all the footage you can from around Gorge Ave and Galleton. I’m heading up the stairs now, see you in just a second.”

Rita’s eyes are wide. “Um, it’s a school night, it’s late and I’m tired so just please don’t come up okay?” she says loudly. 

“What do you mean,” the woman snaps. “Don’t you want to find Juno?”

“I - “ Rita stutters.

“I’ll be at yours in thirty seconds,” the woman says irritably, and the comms call ends. Jet gets to his feet.

The silly one, Mick, starts yelling immediately. “What are we gonna do! Juno, we gotta hide!”

“No time,” Juno says frantically, focus and fear warring on his small face. “Jet, you’re my uncle. Just agree with what I say. Rita - “ 

“On it,” Rita says, fiddling with her comms. “Give me two minutes.” 

The doorknob turns. Jet feels, for once in his life, frozen to the spot. He does not like the feeling. Juno reaches up and takes his hand, and Jet tries to squeeze Juno’s small hand in a way that is reassuring. He thinks Juno understands.

A broad-shouldered woman comes in the door without knocking, and then stares, as frozen as Jet feels, at Juno.

“You’re Juno, not Benzaiten,” she says softly in the sudden quiet. “The ear piercings.”

Juno’s hand drifts up to tug at his earlobe. “Yes,” he says, letting go of Jet’s big hand.

“Juno, I’m so sorry.” Alessandra’s voice is low and earnest, still standing motionless in the doorway. “I’m so sorry you were left in that absolute shithole of a group home. I - I never meant for that to happen.” 

Juno only nods, but Jet can see the tears shining in his eyes. 

Alessandra moves slowly, shuts the door behind her, and suddenly seems to register that there are others in the room. “Rita, you should’ve called me - I was here two damned hours ago, where the hell was he?”

“He just came back to his old apartment like half an hour ago, Miz Alessandra -” Rita’s eyes meet Alessandra’s, but her fingers are still tapping away at her comms. Deep in the apartment, a machine buzzes to life. 

“And who are you?” She rounds on Jet. She’s as tall as he is, and Jet is actually a little intimidated. “Cat got your tongue?” Alessandra mocks.

“He’s my uncle,” Juno says, so earnestly Jet feels himself relax fractionally. “He don’t live in Hyperion, so I hitched a ride to Olympus Mons to find him.”

“You have an uncle?” Alessandra asks suspiciously. “Why didn’t you mention him before? Why would you - “ 

“He and Ma weren’t close,” Juno says. “Uncle Jet was adopted and Ma was always jealous of him - she said he didn’t want to meet us. So I didn’t mention him.” 

“I was not informed that I had nephews,” Jet manages, putting out a hand for her to shake. She takes it reluctantly. “Jet… Steel. Nice to meet you.” 

“Alessandra Strong,” she returns. “So Juno ran away, found you, and what? You just happen to be the long-lost uncle he’s never met?”

“Yep!” Juno says with a million-watt smile. “I didn’t think he’d want to meet me but Ma lied, he didn’t know I existed or Ben either, but he’s real nice and he took me to the doctor and he’s gonna help me find Ben.”

Alessandra glares at Jet and sits in one of Rita’s kitchen chairs. “Juno, Ben is fine. You don’t need to worry about Ben.”

“You’ve seen him?” Mick interjects, jumping to his feet. “Where is he?”

“No,” Alessandra admits, running a hand through her short hair. “I know he’s not in Oldtown, and I know he’s in a foster home in Hyperion. An approved one,” she adds. 

“Liar!” Juno shouts suddenly. “You don’t care, you don’t know anything, you don’t care about Ben and you don’t care about me! You’re a lying -”

“Juno,” Jet says quietly, with as much gentleness as he can muster, and suddenly Juno’s arms are wrapped around his waist as Juno buries his head in Jet’s side and lets out a few hiccupping sobs. 

Alessandra stares at him, a calculating look in her eyes. “Can I see some ID, Mr. Steel?” 

Rita squeals. “He left his wallet in the kitchen! I’ll get it!” She scurries off, and Alessandra raises an eyebrow.

“So,” Alessandra says, examining the identification she’s holding. Jet can see the expression on Rita’s face - she’s praying it doesn’t smudge, that it passes muster with a government official. Alessandra sets it down on the table without incident. “I have some questions for you, Mr. Steel.”

“Jet is fine.” 

“Jet. Am I correct in assuming you’ll be taking over Juno’s guardianship as his next of kin?” 

“Yes,” Jet says. He understands why they must lie, to keep Juno out of group homes and institutions, to fulfill his prior promises. He feels a pang in his chest as Juno clings harder. Jet is no fit guardian for a child, but he can keep his promises to Juno. 

“Will you be returning to Olympus Mons, or will you remain in Hyperion City?” 

Sasha speaks up from where she’s curled catlike on the couch. “Jet said Juno’d be coming back to school at Oldtown Elementary with us,” she says with a gleam in her eye.

Jet chuckles internally at the girl’s boldness. “I am looking for apartments in the neighborhood,” he says.

“Great,” Alessandra says, scribbling something down in a small notebook. She seems to be all business now, and Jet is grateful for that.

“I would also like to take custody of Benzaiten,” Jet says, firm. “As the twins’ next of kin.” 

“I understand,” Alessandra says. “The system is supposed to be kin-first. Ideally, your willingness to assume custody would be enough to have Ben returned to you and Juno. If it came to a custody hearing, you shouldn’t have a terrible time convincing a judge.” 

“Ideally?” Rita squeaks.

Alessandra sighs. “I’ll do my best.” 

Juno looks like he’s about to say something, but Jet catches his eye and subtly shakes his head. Juno shuts his mouth, settling for a glare instead. 

While Alessandra talks about licensing requirements and caseworker check-ins, Jet picks up the ID on the table. It’s a photo of him, from who-knows-where, and the name is Jet Steel. With appreciation, Jet notes that this ID has a hovercycle permit. Rita can’t be more than fourteen or fifteen, but she could make a wonderful living in the Cerberus Province falsifying documents. 

Jet Steel. It’s a ridiculous name, Jet thinks as he slips the ID into his pocket, but there’s a swell of happiness in his chest he decides not to question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNCLE JET IM LOVE HIM JET STEEL IS SUCH A SILLY NAME WOW


	7. alessandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alessandra keeps an eye on juno and jet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little three-weeks-later interlude from Alessandra's point of view. quick warning for vague questions about child exploitation - none of that is happening, but you know Alessandra has to ask.

Standing on an Oldtown front stoop at four in the afternoon, waiting to be let in, Alessandra curses her decision-making skills. Three weeks ago, she decided to play along with Juno’s uncle charade, and now it’s on her head if this large man has hurt Juno in any way. 

Alessandra isn’t stupid. She’s perfectly aware that Juno doesn’t have a long-lost uncle who showed up at just the right time.  _ Jet Steel.  _ A stupid fucking name, so obviously fake it must have been Juno’s idea. 

If Alessandra knew what was good for her, she’d take Juno into custody right now and question this man herself. But if the war taught her anything, it was to trust her instincts. Juno looked more open, more trusting than she’d ever seen him clinging to Jet’s side. If Alessandra knows where Juno is, she can keep an eye on him - and if she were to take him back into state custody, he’d go right back to Hijikata’s and run away again, Alessandra is sure of it. Better the devil you know and all that. 

Why is her job so often to choose the lesser of two evils? Alessandra takes a deep breath. She knocks again. 

Jet opens the door. He’s big, broad, with long black hair tied back and a big brown leather jacket. He looks nothing like Juno. He looks like a threat. 

“Hello, Ms. Strong,” Jet says. “Please, come in. Juno has just arrived home from school. He is eating a snack in the kitchen.”

Alessandra steps over the threshold into the ground floor apartment. “Thanks,” she says. “It’s good to finally see the place you found. How is Juno settling in?”

“He is doing well, I believe,” Jet says. “As well as can be expected with no news of Benzaiten.” 

Alessandra sighs. “He won’t believe me, but I am trying,” she says wearily, pushing past Jet into the apartment and looking around the space.

The apartment is small but neat. Two bedrooms, she notes, a living room, a kitchen - fairly luxurious, for Oldtown standards. The lights don’t flicker, and there is no mold creeping on the ceiling. It’s not furnished. From the glimpse Alessandra gets of a bedroom, Juno’s room has only a mattress on the floor for a bed.

“When are you planning to get furniture?” Alessandra asks shortly.

“As soon as possible,” Jet says. “I am planning to pick up a bed frame and dresser for Juno later today.”

Alessandra nods. Juno has big headphones on - definitely Jet’s, they’re huge on his little head - and he’s tapping his feet in rhythm. He’s focused on his apple slices and peanut butter, and Alessandra internally approves of the healthy snack. 

Jet walks over to Juno and touches his shoulder. Juno startles, a full body jerk with fear in his eyes and an arm thrown up to protect his face. Alessandra’s alarm bells start ringing - did he flinch because of the trauma he’d endured or has Alessandra allowed Juno to stay with another abuser?

“Juno, it’s all right, I’m sorry I startled you,” Jet says. “Ms. Strong is here to talk to you.”

“Where’s Ben?” Juno asks, eyes narrowed, ignoring Jet completely.

“Still no news,” Alessandra admits. 

Juno turns away from Alessandra, facing the kitchen window with the view of an alleyway. “Go away,” he says, voice cracking. “If you can’t help then just go away.”

“Juno, I can’t. I need to talk to you and your uncle to make sure you’re both doing okay living together.” Alessandra takes a deep breath. “I may not be able to find Benzaiten right now, but that doesn’t mean I can’t help you.”

“I don’t need any help,” Juno says mulishly. “I like living here with Jet. He’s nice. It’s Ben who needs help.”

“I understand that, Juno. I’m worried about Ben too, and I’m looking for him as best I can. I hope you’ll be able to trust me on that at some point.” 

“Don’t fucking count on it,” Juno snarls. 

“Juno,” Jet says with just a hint of reproach.

“Jet, would you mind leaving the room so Juno and I can talk?” 

He nods. With the room clear, Alessandra takes the chair opposite Juno. “This week, I have talked to my boss about Benzaiten again, talked to my boss’s boss about getting records from other districts, talked to our tech person about finding deleted files, and installed a keylogger on my boss’s comms.” Alessandra takes a breath. “I want to find him as soon as possible and I want you two to be reunited. We’re on the same side, Juno.”

Juno crosses his arms and leans back. “Jet told me to be nice to you even if you aren’t good at your job.”

Alessandra snorts out a laugh. “I’m good at my job, kid. You and your brother are just slippery.” Mirroring Juno’s body language, she crosses her arms and tries to put on her interviewing-small-children voice. “Sounds like you like living with your uncle pretty well.”

Juno shrugs. “Yeah, he’s nice to me.” 

“What is living with him like?”

“He doesn’t hit me or anything if that’s what you mean,” Juno says, looking away. “He got this nice apartment where nothing’s even broken, and I go to school with Mick an’ Sasha. It’s good. He’s good.”

Alessandra has done this job for a long time. She lets the silence sit. 

After a moment, Juno continues. “You don’t gotta ask all the nice questions, okay? I know you’re trying to figure out if Jet is crazy like my ma.”

This kid is too perceptive for his own good. She shrugs internally and matches his intensity. “Is he?”

“No,” Juno says, meeting her eyes. “It’s weird.” 

“What’s weird?”

“He’s too nice,” Juno says, struggling for words. “I don’t get why he’s doing this for me.” 

“Doing what, Juno?”

“Helping me find Ben. Taking care of me. I just - I don’t know.” Juno folds his arms and puts his forehead on the table.

Alessandra internally rolls her eyes. Juno needs to be more careful about the “uncle Jet” lie. “How does he take care of you, Juno?”

“I don’t know,” Juno says, muffled by the sim-wood of the table. “He buys stuff for me and cooks food for me and got this apartment and - “ Juno’s voice gets more muffled and Alessandra strains to hear - “I had a dumb nightmare last night and I woke up yelling a bunch and Jet didn’t tell me to shut up or throw anything or anything and he just brought me water and sat with me like Ben used to, and I - “ Juno cuts himself off. “I don’t know what he wants from me.” Juno looks up.

“He’s your family,” Alessandra says without thinking. “Your mother didn’t take good care of you, but Juno, all of these things you’re describing are things people do when they take care of children.”

“He doesn’t have to,” Juno says. “I can take care of myself.” 

“I know,” Alessandra says, “but you shouldn’t have to.” Alessandra has a lingering suspicion that she just has to address. “Do you think Jet wants anything from you?”

Juno sniffles a bit and shakes his head. “No,” he says. “That’s the weird part.”

“Has he ever made you feel uncomfortable? Has he ever said you owed him for anything?”

Juno’s face turns stony. Alessandra’s been caught. Damn, this kid is good at figuring out her game. “ _ No, _ ” Juno grinds out. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll drop it. Is there anything else you want to tell me?” 

Juno leans over the table. “ _ Find Ben, _ ” he says, eyes boring holes in her. “Quit checking on me, quit worrying about me, all I need you to do is help me find my brother. Okay?”

“I’m doing what I can,” Alessandra says. That will have to be enough, for now. 


	8. ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ben is alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many many thanks to Nidodin for beta-ing this chapter!!

Benzaiten Steel is nine years old and he does not feel anything at all. 

Ben lives in a mansion now. Before, he lived in a one-bedroom apartment full of mold and dust. Now, he lives in a house with so many rooms he hasn’t bothered to count them. Ben goes to sleep on soft sheets and wakes up every morning with a hot breakfast and he’s never felt emptier in his life. Ben would trade anything for the rust-tinted water and grimy linoleum of Ma’s apartment in Oldtown. It has been seventy-one days since Benten has seen his brother and he knows half of himself is missing. 

No one talks to him these days, not unless Jack is in town. No one real, at least. The house is fully automated. A disembodied voice reminds him to do his lessons, clicking through the instructions of virtual teachers; a ping reminds him he is allowed to engage in recreational dance in the airy room Jack set aside for him. Meals appear three times a day in the dining room, so Benzaiten spends three weeks thinking there must be a cook he isn’t seeing, but after finally witnessing the plates being whisked robotically into the room he has to admit there is no one else in the house. It sucks. 

Ben thinks if Juno were here he might be grateful for a room that’s all his to dance in. Right now, he just feels the same cold resentment he’s been flooded with since leaving Miss Swift’s foster home two months ago.

Maybe it’s good Juno isn’t here. He doesn’t think Juno would do well with the overwhelming quiet. 

Today, Ben moves smoothly. When he’d first arrived at Jack’s house, he’d resisted - refused to eat, refused to get out of bed, refused, refused - but nothing had worked. Scornfully, he thinks Jack was too slippery for that. He vaguely remembers Jack from when his Ma had the apartment in Halcyon, but he’s unsure of the man’s limits. Nothing has made Jack lose his temper, but Benten stopped acting out quickly - if he wanted to be around other people, even if it was just Jack, he had to follow the rules. No one can accuse Ben of not being able to read a situation. Ben is good at making the rules work in his favor. 

Today is, in many ways, exactly like the last sixty days have been since he arrived in this silent house. He eats in the echoing dining room, clicks through his lessons, takes a few hours to teach himself another small part of the dance he was learning in his lessons before Ma bashed Juno’s head in against the apartment floor, and takes another carefully-planned walk around the garden. 

In another way, this day is very different. Today is the day Benzaiten puts the final touches on his plan. In the late afternoon, Benten pulls on new sneakers - they rub his feet no matter how often he wears him, and Ben misses his old hand-me-downs from Mick - and lets himself into the garden. It’s manicured and pristine, Earthen green grass stretching to the high gates surrounding the mansion. Ben can see the dome, of course, stretching above, and he can see the highscrapers of Koyode Plaza scraping the top of the dome, and the flashing lights of the Boiler’s entertainment district. 

He knows that he’s somewhere up near the northern end of the city, north even of Halcyon. Oldtown sprawls over the southwest corner of the city, Ben knows. Ben has always liked maps, always liked knowing where he is, even if it’s only in relation to the sun. 

Ben walks slowly. Well-behaved, he tells himself. Be well-behaved. As Ben walks the perimeter of the garden, he takes a few seconds to stow the food he’d stuffed into his pocket at breakfast, loading them into a makeshift knapsack he’d knotted out of a sweatshirt Jack had given him. If Jack had  _ asked him _ , Ben thinks, maybe Ben would wear the thing. Instead, the bright red sweatshirt is stuffed with clothes, food, and water. Ben hasn’t been allowed to leave, so he has no money to speak of - Ben is fairly good at pickpocketing, but that’s useless if he never sees anyone. The sweatshirt is hidden next to the flowerbed, so Ben picks a few daisies. If Jack checks the cameras, it’ll look like Ben was just picking out flowers.

Task complete, Ben heads back to the house, flowers in hand. He’ll put them in a vase. That’ll make Jack happy. He doesn’t hate Jack - Jack doesn’t yell or hit - but he wants to be with Juno. Ben doesn’t trust adults on principle; they’re useless at best and painful at worst.

A screen in the entryway lights up as Ben hangs up his jacket. MR. TAKANO REQUESTS YOUR ATTENDANCE AT DINNER, BENZAITEN, it reads. PLEASE WASH UP. 

Forty minutes later, Benzaiten is wearing a shirt with a collar and sitting very still in the slightly-less-silent dining room. A plate of sim-chicken and vegetables sits in front of him. Across the table, an affable older man delicately eats his own meal.

“How are you this evening, Benzaiten?” Jack asks in his kind voice.

“Good,” Benten says. “How are you?” Ben is proud of how polite his voice sounds, like someone in a stream having a lovely dinner without worrying about anything. Ben thinks he might be a good actor. 

“I am well,” Jack says. “Thank you for picking these lovely flowers.” He pauses and clears his throat. “I know you’re wondering - there was no news of Juno today.” 

“Thank you for letting me know, Jack,” Benzaiten says dutifully, and takes another bite of sim-chicken. It tastes like sawdust.

“I don’t know how that child can stay so far off the grid,” Jack says, as if to himself, but his eyes flick to Ben as he says it. “Disappeared from the hospital!”

Benzaiten says nothing. When Jack came to get him from Miss Swift’s foster home, he’d looked at Benzaiten with sad eyes in the backseat of the big black car and said that Juno was missing from the hospital and that Jack was doing everything he could to find Juno. To be a family. 

“Is he dead?” Ben blurts out into the oppressive silence. Ben curses himself and his stupid feelings as a few tears roll down his cheeks. 

“Oh, Ben,” Jack says, but makes no move to comfort him, instead dabbing nervously at his mouth with his napkin. “No, I’m sure he isn’t.” 

Ben shuts his eyes tight and counts to twenty. “May I be excused?” Ben says, and he’s proud his voice doesn’t shake.

“No,” Jack says, still kind. “You need to finish your food, Benzaiten. Juno would want you to take care of yourself, you know.”

Ben forces down his feelings, lets the numbness overtake his brain, and nods. For the rest of the meal, they sit in silence. Ben has nothing to say to Jack, and Jack does not seem to have much to say to Benzaiten either. 

“Excuse me, Benzaiten,” Jack says abruptly, standing up. “I need to take a call in my study. Please finish your food before you go to bed, all right? No Andromeda cartoons,” he stutters looking suddenly abashed, “u-unless you finish eating.” 

Ben nods and takes another bite, but he’s curious. Jack keeps his business out of the house. He knows Jack works at Northstar, but not what he does or what he works on. For someone he’s lived with for two months, for someone who introduced himself as a family friend, Ben knows almost nothing about Jack. 

The study is on the other side of the foyer, so he can hear when the heavy door - real Earth wood, Jack told him once - snaps shut. 

Ben counts to twenty again, then toes off his shoes under the table and creeps out of the dining room in socked feet. Ben can move so quietly when he needs to. It’s a talent Ben has honed over years of sneaking past Ma, asleep or passed out on the couch where a creaking floorboard might cause her to fly into a rage, hurt him, hurt  _ Juno. _

Mostly hurt Juno, if he’s being honest. Ben pushes that painful thought away and slowly creeps across the foyer. The floorboards are shiny and unscuffed, and they don’t creak. It’s easy to make his way over to the study and listen, leaning against the wall so his shadow won’t give him away.

Jack is on his comms, as promised. Ben has to strain to hear. Jack’s tone is sharp, angry, speaking quietly but cutting through the silence anyway. “...update on who he’s staying with?” Ben hears faintly.

A murmur from the other end of the line.

“Who the hell has he been living with? Sarah didn’t have any family.” A pause. “The notes said what?”

Ben feels lightheaded. Like he’s floating, but his blood is freezing, but he might fall over. He clings to the wall and keeps listening.

“I paid you to keep an eye on him after he got out of the hospital,” Jack says, low and dangerous. “I even kept you on the damn payroll after he disappeared from that home for delinquents, Pilot. Now you’re saying you can’t confirm - ” Jack sighs, long and loud. “Fine, yes.” 

Ben’s breathing is fast and shallow and he’s worried he might fall over. Juno is at Oldtown Elementary. With Mick and Sasha. Juno did not disappear from the hospital. 

Jack has lied to him. 

Ben is ready to get his shoes and put his plan into action right now, but the next thing Jack says roots him to the spot.

“I need you to make sure he’s safe, but we won’t worry about it too much. You know I’m a busy man. I don’t have the capacity to take on a violent child.” A pause. “The other one is just so well-behaved. Juno was the one who was involved in that terrible business with his mother, and it seems that some of her unstable tendencies rubbed off on him. Just awful, that the child was so damaged, but I don’t see how -” Jack pauses. “No, I see. Yes.” 

That’s all Ben can reasonably take, so he unglues himself from the wall, crosses the foyer, and puts his shoes on. He doesn’t know if he’s being quiet over the roaring in his ears, but it doesn’t matter any longer.

Benzaiten had meant to wait. He’d meant to wait until the dead of night, wait until the neighborhood was deserted and he could make a clean escape. But the ice in his chest is melting and he’s not going to have control of himself for much longer, so Ben takes all the willpower he can muster. He stays silent, forces himself to listen for the heavy creak of the study door as he pulls on his coat and readies himself to leave.

He walks out to the garden, grabs his makeshift knapsack from the flowerbed, and begins scaling the fence. He’s halfway up before he feels his chest heave with silent sobs, unable to hold back the tide of fear and betrayal Ben has frozen out over the last two months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHA THIS IS WHERE BEN IS 
> 
> FUCK TAKANO I HATE HIM


	9. rita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jet goes on a "business trip," and juno and rita have a sleepover.

Rita likes Mister Jet. He’s big and quiet, but he’s nice and he listens to her talk about her streams without looking bored. Lots of kids at school look bored when she talks, or annoyed, or they just walk away. School is boring and everyone makes her stay still and quit eating snacks in class and be quiet when she doesn’t want to. 

So it’s nice, now, to be a couple days into her summer break and spend her time on her projects and hanging out with little Mistah Steel and his new, giant guardian. Frannie works a bunch - she’s going to college part time now and Rita’s real proud - but it means the apartment is too quiet. Having Mistah Steel to bicker with and Mistah Jet to calmly dispense quiet wisdom is perfect, like she has the space in her brain to think. Her coding recently has been  _ awesome. _

Today, Rita is sitting upside down on the couch at Mistah Jet’s apartment. Her feet tap against the living room wall, and her head hangs down as her hair brushes the floor. Her comms is open and Rita happily reconfigures her security camera algorithms to include the new camera out by the Museum of Colonized History. She’s also chatting with Juno and eating salmon flavored Dusty Crunchies, because she is very good at multitasking. 

“And  _ then _ the bandits get on a  _ submarine _ and it’s real romantic, Joon and Shay have this real cute - “ 

“Isn’t that uncomfortable?” Juno demands. He’s sprawled over the rest of the couch, books open around him. He missed so much school with everything happening over the last couple of months that apparently he has to do summer school. Poor kid. And it’s not like he can skip, Jet is making him go. 

“Nah, gotta keep the blood in my brain. It helps the code make sense!” Rita keeps tapping away, one eye on Juno as he straightens up and grabs the nearest workbook.

Mistah Steel rolls his eyes and picks up his pencil. “Whatever.” By craning her neck, Rita can almost see that he’s working on fractions. He puts on his big headphones.

Jet appears around the corner, drying his hands on his apron. He looks a little worried, as much as he ever is. “Rita, I need to make a request of you.”

At that, Rita decides to sit up. She’s a bit dizzy, so she only catches the last couple words as her blood goes back to where it’s supposed to be. 

“...babysit tonight?” Jet asks. “I have just received a call from my… employers. I need to go on a brief… business trip. This evening. Would you be available to stay with Juno tonight? I should be back by early tomorrow evening.”

Rita raises an eyebrow. She knows perfectly well that Jet is some kind of criminal. It doesn’t bother her that he’s not on the right side of the law. Rita’s pretty sure she isn’t either, what with all her hacking and document forgery and such. 

Jet clears his throat. “I will, of course, pay you,” he says. “I apologize for the late notice.” 

Well, Rita was gonna do it anyway, but Jet doesn’t need to know that. Rita is saving for a new monitor. “Yeah of course I will! Me’n’Mistah Steel will have a great time! There’s a bunch of streams I wanted to show him anyway! I just gotta message Frannie real quick.” Frannie won’t mind, but Rita sends her a short message anyway. “Done!” 

Juno’s headphones are off and he’s looking up at Jet suspiciously. “What’s going on? Where are you going? Is this about Ben?”

“No, Juno, I just need to return to… my previous residence, to provide some assistance. I promise you I will be back tomorrow evening at the latest, but I must leave now.” Jet holds out his arms stiffly, and Rita is confused a minute. 

Then Mistah Steel gets off the couch and launches himself at Mistah Jet, hugging him tightly. Rita thinks it’s sweet, especially considering the only person she’s ever seen Juno hug willingly before this was Ben. 

As he’s walking - more rapidly than Rita’s seen him move before - out the door, Jet turns to say, “Be sure to be in bed by nine, Juno, and finish up the schoolwork you were doing, please. There’s creds on the counter to order dinner for both of you. Be sure you brush your teeth. Rita, there’s a spare set of sheets -” 

“I know, I know, now go already!” Rita screeches. 

After the door shuts, Juno turns to Rita. “Are you gonna make me do any of that?” he asks, eyes narrowed.

“Heck no, Mistah Steel. We’re gonna buy a bunch of candy and stay up as late as ya want.” Rita’s not a monster. 

“Thank God,” Juno says, pushing his schoolbooks off the couch. “Jet makes me eat so many vegetables.”

“Ew,” Rita says. “What kinda stream you wanna watch, Mistah Steel?”

Both of them fall asleep in front of the monitor, half-wrapped candy bars and open chip bags beside them. Werewolves in Orbit is still playing on the monitor when a soft beeping causes Rita to stir. An empty can of soda falls to the floor, and Juno mumbles something in his sleep. Still half-asleep, Rita pulls her comms towards her and punches in her password. 

A jolt of energy courses down to her toes. Her screen reads, ALERT. TARGET_BenSteel FOUND AT LOCATION_PublicAccessN12.32.04. WOULD YOU LIKE TO REVIEW FOOTAGE? 

With shaking, pink-dusted fingers, Rita clicks YES. A live video pops up, a grainy traffic light camera. A child that looks identical to the one next to her creeps out of the bushes surrounding the swanky Venus Hills development and dashes across the street. 

The child looks up, at the camera, and freezes a moment. Without thinking, Rita automatically takes a screenshot. It’s Ben. It has to be. Nose unbroken, ears unpierced. Rita can’t see his fingernails. He doesn’t look injured, and he has a bundle of some sort tied to his back.

“Ben?” Juno says in a small voice. “That’s Ben?” Juno presses up against her side, peering closely at the screen. 

“It looks like it,” Rita says, pulling her comms out of her pocket. “I don’t know how he got all the way to North Hyperion or why he’s in Venus Hills, but - “

“Let’s go,” Juno says, grabbing his shoes from under the couch. 

“How would we even get there? I ain’t got a car. Mistah Steel, we gotta call Jet, he can be back here in a coupla hours -” 

“He could be gone by then, Rita!” Juno snarls. “I know where he is now and I’ll be able to find him. I don’t care if - “

Rita shushes him and points at the screen. “Look!” A man dressed in black, blaster prominent on his hip, walks out of the gated neighborhood. Ben runs, pulling out of frame, and the man follows him. They wait, a long, slow few seconds, and then watch the man carry a struggling Benzaiten back into frame and into a car parked just inside the gates to Venus Hills.

“Rita,” Juno says, barely above a whisper. In the blue light of Rita’s comms unit, his eyes are huge. “Who the hell was that?”

“Prob’ly private security or somethin’,” Rita says, hushed. Her mind is moving faster than her fingers, which is frustrating, but there’s a hundred threads of information Rita needs to follow up on and a lump in her throat like she wants to cry. “That ain’t a blaster like a cop has, an’ he took Ben back into the gated neighborhood thing anyway instead’a to the police department in Sirius Plaza, but maybe I can hack into the precinct logs to make sure. Just, can you call Jet?” Rita decouples her comms and tosses one half to Juno, lost in the data and numbers and overwhelming dread. It takes up her whole brain, swelling until she can’t think anything but  _ find Ben find Ben find Ben.  _ She only looks up when the front door slams, pulling her out of her trance.

Rita doesn’t think it’s particularly ladylike to swear, so she doesn’t. Usually. Sometimes situations deserve it, she thinks. And this is one of those times.

“Shit,” she says, and dials Jet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter bit here but still moving the plot along! i love writing rita pov


	10. alessandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alessandra gets a call in the middle of the night, and jet resorts to honesty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!!! i am so sorry for the giant gap in updating, i have been having a quaranTIME. aside from getting sick with covid and recovering (i'm good now i promise!), i have had massive writer's block and rewrote this chapter three times from three different perspectives. then i gave up! so here's what i got! look, y'all, i'm so much better at feelings than plot. also i adopted a cat and shaved my head. HOW ARE Y'ALL DOING
> 
> warnings for **canon** jack takano bullshit and panic attacks.

It takes all day from the time Alessandra gets a call from a panicked Rita to where she is now, surveying a ragtag group made up of a little kid, a teenager, and three highly suspicious adults in a public park at sunset outside the swankiest neighborhood in Hyperion. She’s fairly sure not one of the five people in front of her is on the right side of the law, and after the day she’s had, she’s pretty sure she isn’t either. 

Rita’s there, of course, holding hands with a sewer-stained and scowling Juno. It’s not the first time a crying child has called her in the middle of the night asking for help. It had taken a good fifteen minutes to calm Rita down and get the full story out of her. An alert with Benzaiten on a security camera just outside Venus Hills, Juno panicking and running off, Jet gone on some kind of shady _business trip_ to the other side of Mars. Before Rita finished explaining, Alessandra had already pulled on clothes, kissed her wife goodbye, and grabbed the keys to her hovercycle. 

Jet stands beside Juno, looking as sheepish as she’d ever seen him and also dripping with sewer muck. It had taken him four hours from Rita’s call to drive back from Olympus Mons, four hours of Alessandra and Rita poring over security footage to try to figure out where the hell Juno could have disappeared to without showing up on the checkpoint cameras between Oldtown and the Boiler.

Alessandra is very tempted to kill the big man, a feeling that flared after a car pulled up by the curb. A redheaded woman had opened the car door - nondescript, perfect for a robbery, and Alessandra quickly memorized the plate number just in case - and slid out, hair falling in waves down her face. She offered Alessandra her hand as a green-haired woman emerged behind her. “Good afternoon, darling,” she’d said. 

“What, are you Juno’s fake aunts?” Alessandra spat, rolling up her sleeves and stalking over to where Jet had unfolded himself from the driver’s seat. She had poked his chest, gotten in his face. “Goddamnit, I should never have let Juno stay with you. As soon as we find Juno, I am going to figure out exactly what your fucking deal is and what you want with this child, Jet, if that even is your real name- “ 

“It is,” Jet had said, and Alessandra saw fear flash in his eyes.

“Good for you,” Alessandra said, throwing up her hands. “Right now, I don’t care who any of you are. We know where this kid is headed, and we know it’ll take a while for him to get there without a ride, but we don’t know where he is _now._ ”

“Juno is most likely in the sewers,” Jet said, bringing Alessandra to a halt. “He has shared that he often feels safest there, and it would allow him to exit Oldtown without detection while avoiding Rita’s cameras.” 

“You may be right,” she’d said, grudging. “But none of us know anything about the Hyperion sewers. Unless one of your friends here happens to be an expert.”

“I am aware of the general layout of the Oldtown sewer system,” Jet had said evenly, looking her in the eye. 

“And why the fuck is that?” Alessandra had shouted. “Give me some fucking answers right now, or I swear I will - “ 

Jet cut her off. “It is how I met Juno. I was avoiding some pursuers by breaking into an industrial basement where Juno had decided to hide after he left his group home. Juno was injured, and when my pursuers tracked me to the basement, I used the sewers to make a quick escape. I brought Juno with me, and I chose to take him with me once we returned to my hoverbike as he could not assure me that he had a safe place to return to.” Jet’s hands shook, a tiny tremor Alessandra noted with interest. “You can have me arrested after we find Juno.”

And then the big man had walked away despite her yelling after him and disappeared into the sewers. He’d emerged, three hours later, with a tear-and-muck-stained Juno on his shoulders, and Alessandra’s temptation to stab him subsides a little bit. 

  
Only a little. She’s still pretty sure she’s going to have him arrested after this is done.

“So what’s the plan?” the green-haired one, Vespa, growls. “This place gives me the creeps. Let’s find the kid and get the fuck out of here.”

Alessandra nods. Vespa, she gets along with. “Rita?” 

Rita bounces a little, hands fluttering. “Okay! Hi! Everybody is here! Plus Miz Buddy and Miz Vespa, who are very nice! So while Miz Alessandra was tryin’ to find Juno an’ I was waiting for Mistah Jet to get back from his work trip with Miz Buddy and Miz Vespa, I got into the Venus Hills Homeowners Association server, it wasn’t hard! They never expect anybody’s gonna try to hack ‘em when all they got is rules about lawnmowers and stuff. But they also got a list of residents an’ addresses!”

“Good work, dear,” Buddy says with a brilliant smile. Alessandra glares. “I suppose my question is - what should we do with a list of names? As far as I am aware, we don’t know who has custody of Benzaiten.” 

“Well, there ain’t actually all that many houses in Venus Hills, it’s mostly CEOs and bankers and stuff with real big mansions,” Rita starts, “so when Mistah Jet made that real nice speech and went to get Mistah Steel from the sewers I started to look up all’a the names, but I didn’t find any that looked familiar, or would have a reason to take Ben so secret-like.” Rita wrings her hands. “I’m real sorry, Mistah Steel,” she says, eyes downcast. 

“So then we do reconnaissance,” Alessandra says, and the adults nod. “As long as it takes.”

“Can I see the list?” Juno says, speaking up for the first time since emerging from the sewers. Odd, for a kid who usually can’t pass up a snarky comment. 

Rita hands him her comms. He shakes his head, she rolls her eyes, and she navigates to the list for him. It only takes a minute or two of scanning before Juno’s eyes widen.

“Who,” Vespa asks, low and dangerous.

“Jack Takano,” Juno whispers. “He - I - he was Ma’s friend, he was - Turbo did it, not -” Juno starts to hyperventilate. “Turbo did it, Turbo did it,” he insists, eyes wild. 

“Give him some space,” Alessandra says, and everyone backs off except Jet, even with her death glare. “Juno,” she says, putting on her Caseworker Voice. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, but I need to know. Is Ben safe with Jack? Would Jack hurt him?”

“No,” Juno says, eyes wide and roving. “It was all my fault.” 

“What does that mean, Juno?” Over his shoulder, Alessandra can see Jet keeping a level eye on their conversation, ready to step in. “I don’t want to scare you, but I need to know as much as you can tell me about what Jack did. It might help us get Ben once we find him.” 

Juno takes a deep breath. “Me and Ben were really little, Ma had to work and we were home, not in Oldtown, we were in Halcyon Park then. Jack came in, he took something from Ma and - and told me I had to be good and not tell anybody.” One sharp, choking sob. “He said if anyone asked I had to tell them Turbo did it. And then Ma came home and -” He cuts himself off and shakes his head, tugging sharply at his hair. “I did what he said, I did what he said, I was good, I swear - “ 

Alessandra moves towards him, but Jet moves faster. Jet doesn’t try to hug him, instead taking one small hand and placing it on his own chest. “Breathe, Juno,” Jet intones. “Feel my breaths. Breathe with me. In four, hold four, out four. You can do this. You’re safe.” 

She has probably seen Juno have five or six panic attacks, between the hospital and caseworker visits at the Hijikata Home. Juno’s panic attacks were legendary among caseworkers - unwilling or unable to participate in any sort of calming or grounding, Juno usually panicked until he dropped from exhaustion. That anyone was able to head off a full-blown Juno Steel meltdown? Alessandra is (reluctantly) impressed. 

As for this Jack person, Alessandra has lots of questions, none of which Juno looks capable of answering. But the basic safety test - the reasonable suspicion of danger - it’s there based on Juno’s reaction alone. God, she needs to find him a good therapist. In the meantime, though, Jet seems to be doing weirdly well.

“Okay, Juno,” Alessandra says over the sound of Jet’s steady breathing exercises. “Thank you for telling me.” 

She’s still going to report Jet, she tells herself. Just as soon as they get Ben. 

It’s shockingly easy to get into Venus Hills. It’s apparently not difficult for Rita to put their photos in the place of a few already-approved guests, and the AI security guard nods them through without issue despite Jet and Juno’s dried sewer muck. 

“I believe this is it,” Buddy says, looking around a hedged corner where the group has instinctively stuck to the shadows. 

The house where Jack Takano lives is certainly a mansion, all old-Earth-style brick and sim-shingled roof. According to Rita’s records, he lives here alone. Nobody needs this much house, Alessandra thinks wryly. It’s a far cry from her own shoebox apartment. There are two lights that Alessandra can see. One lamp in an upper floor window, flickering strangely, and a warm light behind a curtained room looking out onto the garden. 

“Vespa?” Juno hisses suddenly. “Can I borrow your flashlight?” 

Vespa unhooks her penlight from her belt. Alessandra appreciates the preparedness. “What do you need it for?” she says as she hands it to him.

“You need a refresher?” Rita asks as quietly as she can, which isn’t very quietly. “Whoever is up there ain’t quite got it. Ain’t very exact or nothin, they could just be bein’ silly or bored or somethin’, I don’t know if - ” 

“Nah,” Juno says, smiling a little for the first time that day. “He wasn't ever very good at it, but I remember how.”

Juno clicks the flashlight once, experimentally, then aims the light at the upper floor window. One long dash of light, three short clicks. A pause, then one click, then pause. One dash, one click.

The lamp flickers again. Two short flickers, two long, two short. 

Juno repeats the sequence. 

“I’m sorry, you taught each other morse goddamn code?” Vespa says incredulously, but she’s interrupted by a crash. Juno runs out from behind the hedge and into the yard, Alessandra and Jet hot on his heels.

Benzaiten Steel has kicked in his window, sending glass shards falling onto the manicured lawn. Ben throws a knotted bedsheet out of the now-open window and clambers out, half rappelling and half-falling from the second story. There’s some sort of noise, some sort of surprised voice coming from inside, but Alessandra can’t make out what they are saying.

Benten makes it to the ground before Juno gets to him, falling the last few feet and landing on his back with an audible _oof_. Juno grabs him bodily from the ground, pulling him to his feet before pulling him into a hug. The brothers, near identical, hold each other tight for one long second before the front door crashes open.

“Juno?” a man’s voice exclaims from the shadowy entryway. “Juno, is that you?” 

“Run,” Benzaiten says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER CITY I'M SORRY 
> 
> (also, show not tell? i've never heard of her)
> 
> Morse code:  
> Ben -... . -.  
> ? ··--··


	11. juno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emergency family meeting, a plan, and a confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost done y'all!! I think just one or two more chapters and an epilogue.

Juno does not understand what the hell is  _ happening.  _

He remembers holding Ben, remembers feeling complete for the first time in months, and he remembers the cold spike of terror at Jack’s shadowy face. He remembers Jack’s guards aiming guns at Jet and Miss Alessandra, remembers Ben’s tears as he was pulled away. A tense standoff, until the cops got there; a tenser conversation between the adults as Juno stared at Ben’s face, pressed against an upper window. 

Juno remembers Alessandra lying so convincingly Juno half-forgot the real circumstances; remembers Jet clearly laying out the backstory Juno had wanted so badly to be true; remembers Jack laughing, gently, shaking his head as if Jet and Alessandra had just forgotten  _ doing good that’s what you’re for _ , and Juno is frozen to the spot, blood roaring in his ears. 

The next thing Juno knows, he’s back in Jet’s apartment in Oldtown. Half a city away from Benzaiten. He comes to in stages, in a bed that’s comfortable and sheets that are clean. He wonders, for a moment, if he’s back in the Cerberus Province, if he’d only imagined the last month with Jet. It had all seemed too good to be true. 

When he opens his eyes, he’s greeted by a green-haired woman leaning over the bed and the poster of Andromeda Jet let him pick out behind her on the ceiling. “Hey kid,” Vespa says roughly. “How are you feeling? You’ve had a hell of a day.” 

“I feel like shit,” Juno says before his brain catches up, but Vespa only laughs.

“Makes sense,” she says. “You hyperventilated back there and passed out. I figured you needed the rest, but we’ve only been back in the apartment twenty minutes or so. Drink some of this, kid.” She hands him a glass of water, but he ignores it.

“What’s going on? What’s happening?” Juno can hear voices outside his closed bedroom door. 

Vespa sighs. “I’m not much help in this particular clusterfuck, which is why I’m on babysitting duty,” she begins.

“Not a baby,” Juno mutters.

“Yeah, yeah,” Vespa says. “That asshole in the mansion had private security and had Jet and your caseworker at blaster-point till the real cops showed up. Me and Buddy managed to slip away, but from what Jet said, this Takano shithead wants to take you.”

All the blood drains from Juno’s face, and Vespa sees it, because she adds, “Clearly, kid, we’re not letting that happen. Alessandra did some caseworker-speak or something and convinced the cops they caught up with you after you ran away trying to find Ben - basically some version of what Jet told her, about the him-being-your-uncle bullshit, that got the cops off our backs enough to take you back here.” She shrugs. “You’re caught up. Drink your water, and we’ll go talk to Alessandra and the rest.”

She puts a hand on his shoulder as he walks into the living room, and it feels almost comforting. 

They’re all here, and the apartment feels too small - Buddy and Jet sitting at the table, Alessandra pacing, Rita tapping away at her comms sprawled on the couch, and another woman that Juno doesn’t know with her own set of comms in the armchair. 

“Emergency custody hearing’s set,” the unfamiliar woman announces. “Monday morning, with Judge Khan. That’s good, it gives us the weekend to prepare.” She notices Juno, and gets to her feet. “Hi. I’m Talia, Alessandra’s wife, and I’m going to be your lawyer.”

Juno hasn’t been shy in years, maybe ever, but now all he wants to do is run to Jet. “Hi,” he says in return, and does. From behind Jet’s chair, he asks, “Do you wanna tell me what’s going on now?” 

“Yeah,” Alessandra says. “Everybody circle up; we’re gonna have a hell of a weekend.” 

Talia clears her throat. She’s not tall, heavyset, brown skin a little darker than Juno’s own. She has a few interesting scars on the backs of her arms that she doesn’t seem self-conscious of, which Juno finds interesting. “Jack Takano, creative director at Northstar Entertainment, is suing for custody of Juno, on the basis of his claimed fictive kin relationship with the Steel family and Juno’s  _ irregular  _ placement with Jet.”

Rita raises one snack-stained hand. She’s been oddly quiet since Juno walked in, and her voice is a little subdued. “What’s a fiction kin?”

Talia nods. “Good question. In child custody cases, fictive kin is someone who isn’t blood-related to you that you consider family. Essentially, Takano is claiming his relationship with the twins is stronger than the relationship they have with their own uncle.”

Alessandra scowls. “In fact, he is claiming Jet is not actually Juno’s uncle.” Her voice takes a hard edge as she turns her glare towards Jet and Rita “So since I don’t know anything about Jet’s  _ official  _ status as Juno’s uncle, I think  _ digging up some documents and photos _ to prove it would be helpful. Do you get my point? We need this airtight.”

Rita looks confused and raises her hand again, but Jet nods. “Yes, Miss Strong.”

Talia continues. “In the meantime, I have filed a countersuit for custody of Benzaiten. In cases like this, the judge will hear from all parties and decide the best placement for both of you since you’re siblings. Luckily, you and Ben will go last. If what Rita says is right, Ben is a smart kid. He should be able to pick up on the general thread of what we’re doing here and hopefully testify he wants to live with Jet, but that’s a liability we can’t do anything about since we can’t talk to him before the hearing.” Talia shrugs. “We’ll do our best.”

“Of course, I’ll testify on your behalf - and I’ve got all the notes from your teachers and therapists to back up how well you’ve been doing here. Buddy, Vespa -” Alessandra turns to them suddenly, startling Vespa. “ - I need you to help Talia and Rita. Anything they need while they pull everything together.” 

“Of course,” Buddy murmurs, and Vespa squeezes her hand. 

“What do I need to do?” Juno demands. “If you think I’m just going to wait here while everyone else figures out -” 

“Nope,” Alessandra says, popping the P. “You and I are gonna have a conversation.” 

In Juno’s brain,  _ gonna have a conversation _ pretty directly translates to  _ going to give you a beating you won’t forget,  _ so he’s fairly sure he’s justified in flinching and hiding behind Jet. When did he get so sure Jet wouldn’t let anyone lay a hand on him? “Fuck off,” he tries to growl like Vespa, but it turns out to be more of a yelp. 

Alessandra rubs a hand over her face. “I - that’s not what I meant. Juno, I need to talk to you one-on-one, no more secrets. Okay?” 

In the sewers, Jet had told him  _ “We may look backward only to ensure we have not walked this path before.”  _ Jet had told him Juno didn’t have to trust him, that it was okay to feel nervous, to feel suspicious, to rely on old experiences to make decisions. Jet had said he understood, but he hoped that he could be trustworthy enough to show Juno that he was trying to be a different path; that just because Ma would hit him for saying something, Jet wouldn’t. Just because Ma wouldn’t help him doesn’t mean Jet won’t. 

Alessandra may not have found Ben, but she seems pretty hellbent on getting him away from Jack, so Juno supposes she’s mostly on his side. He catches Jet’s eye, and Jet nods slowly. Okay. This will be okay. Juno nods at Alessandra, and they return to his bedroom. Juno shuts the door himself, and watches as Alessandra sits opposite the door. Juno’s not trapped, he can leave if he needs to. 

“I’m sorry, Juno, but I need to ask before we go through all this: you wouldn’t rather go with Jack and stay with Ben in Venus Hills? You’d rather Ben come to live with you and Jet.” She sounds tired.

Juno can’t find it in himself to speak - the terror at the idea of living with Jack sends a spike of panic through his body and he can’t form words. He just nods.

“Okay, I thought so. So here’s the thing, and you can’t tell anyone who isn’t in the room outside or I could get fired. I know Jet isn’t your uncle.”

It’s a testament to Juno’s recent feelings of safety that he doesn’t bolt. “So?” he spits. “He cares about me more than Ma ever did.” 

“Juno. I’m supposed to be making a decision in your best interest, and a man who is almost certainly a career criminal that you met in the  _ sewers _ is clearly not in your best interests.”

Juno’s scowl deepens. “Miss Talia said something about fiction people outside. Like people you want to be your family. I want Jet to be my family. All my ma ever did was beat me up and yell at me. Jet is nice to me and he takes care of me and I know Ben will like him as much as I do, okay?” 

Alessandra sighs. “Juno, you don’t know he’s a good person. You don’t know he’s a safe person. All you know is that he was there when you needed an adult on your side.”

“Fuck you,” Juno spits. “Don’t tell me what I know. Jet’s taken better care of me than all the shitholes  _ you  _ put me in. You let the doctors tie me down and you let them take Ben away, and you put me in the home with Mr. Lowell and Mr. Lowell  _ broke my arm! _ And I thought that wasn’t so bad because Ma did stuff like that, but Jet wouldn’t ever hurt me even if I did something really bad and that makes what Ma and Jack and Mr. Lowell did so much  _ worse.  _ But Jet came to get me in the sewers and decided to help me and now everything is  _ good _ for the first time, and it’s no thanks to you! You said I could trust you, when I was in the hospital, and you  _ lied _ to me! You just put me away and checked your little boxes and said that was okay!” Juno feels like his head is going to explode. “Don’t tell me what I know about adults, because you’re just as bad as everyone else.” One, two shuddering breaths, and a step towards Miss Strong. “So are you on my side or not?” 

Alessandra doesn’t say anything, but her eyes look wet. “Okay,” she says. “I’m on your side.” Half-muttered to herself, she says ”For once, let’s do the right thing instead of the lesser of two evils.” She stands up, and Juno steps back. “Go get Jet,” she says. “We have to figure out what the two of you are going to say on Monday.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i prefer Feelings to Action???
> 
> (i thought my fiction kin/fictive kin joke was funny bc i misheard it at work the first time i heard the term and was Very Confused for like half an hour, the internet has ruined me)


	12. jet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a hearing for custody of juno and benzaiten steel, part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for legal systems/lawyers being shitty and mental health problems/abuse being used to call someone "dangerous."

Jet has never been a courthouse before. In fact, he’s taken great pains in his life to avoid them. The urge to run is strong.

Buddy had pulled him aside, just before heading into the echoing courtroom. He leaned down, and her hair fell against his shoulder as she whispered, “Are you sure, darling? If you don’t want to give up what you’ve built… well. I’m sure we could find a satisfactory alternative.” 

“I am sure,” Jet had replied with no hesitation, surprising himself as he turned and walked through the double doors of the courtroom.

To be honest, Jet hadn’t known, not until Buddy put it so baldly. Walking into the courtroom Jet feels his stomach drop and his hands shake. He hasn’t felt this  _ vulnerable _ in years. Like being separated from this singular child could take him to pieces. Juno is a weak spot in the armor he’s built for himself. It makes his hands itch for old habits, sometimes, just to chase the fear away - but he’d never, ever endanger a child. 

How did Jet go from an accomplished thief and smuggler to a caregiver? How had he gone from rare book theft to forging guardianship paperwork in two months? 

Now, in the courtroom, Juno sits beside Jet. Juno is wearing a dark blue dress with long sleeves that Buddy had picked out - Juno didn’t want to wear a suit and tie like Jet, and Talia thought it would be better to make sure Juno and Ben were dressed differently anyway. Jet’s own suit is uncomfortable, but Jet has decided not to focus on how restrictive it feels. Talia sits on the other side of Juno, business suit crisp and case materials spread out in front of her. Out of the corner of his eye, Jet can see Buddy, Vespa, and Rita seated in the back of the room, as unobtrusively as possible. 

The door opens again and Juno twists in his seat. Benzaiten is holding Takano’s hand, and his expression is blank. He doesn’t react, even when he locks eyes with Juno. 

Jet’s heart sinks. Jet knows where he stands with Juno, knows the child’s insecurities and well-justified fears. Jet sat with Juno when nightmares woke him screaming; held him while Vespa set his broken arm; even stunned a rabbit down in the sewers that was guarding Juno like her pup. Benzaiten, he does not know. He has no context for this strange blank stare that looks so alien on a face so similar to Juno’s own. 

Benzaiten settles into the chair set up for him, legs dangling, turns his head towards Juno, and starts blinking in pattern. Juno, leaning to see past Jet, blinks just as fast. Hopefully Juno can communicate the gist of what’s going on through his Morse code. Unlikely, but worth a shot. 

Jet wonders if Buddy should have asked a different question. Jet knows he wants to keep Juno and Ben safe - knows that Juno and Ben deserve a safe and happy childhood, and knows that his intervention is morally correct. But now Jet is appearing in court to take custody of two children, and his vague plan to help the two boys find a more appropriate guardian has melted away. Dizzily, Jet reminds himself he isn’t qualified to  _ parent.  _ Buddy should have asked him if he was sure he was able to do this. Or maybe she shouldn’t have asked, because the answer would have been no. 

“All rise for the honorable Judge Khan,” the clerk says, and Jet stands up.

Judge Khan is a tall, broad man with gray hair. His clerk is nervous, hovering behind him. Ex-police, Talia’s research had turned up. He nods to get everyone to sit back down. 

“Good morning,” Khan says. “Today I will hear arguments regarding custody of Juno and Benzaiten Steel. Counsel, please identify yourselves.” Talia and Takano’s lawyer, a pinched-looking man named Lorenzo Vega, quickly introduce themselves. Khan nods and sighs, settling his gaze towards the two boys seated in front of him. “Look, kids, I’m here to listen to you as much as possible. You’re both nine, right? That’s old enough to have a say in what you want from a guardian.” Khan flips through the binder on his desk. “Caseworkers?”

“Alessandra Strong for Juno Steel,” Alessandra offers, standing tall. 

“Pilot Pereyra for Benzaiten Steel,” comes a drawl across the courtroom. Jet sees Alessandra’s eyes widen in surprise and narrow into murderous anger at the stylish person casually inspecting their nails on the other side of the room. 

“Well, good. Glad everyone could make it.” Khan clears his throat and continues gruffly. “Let’s hear what the lawyers have to say. Mr. Vega?” 

Vega stands up. “As you know, my client Mr. Takano is a successful executive at Northstar Entertainment,” he drones. “He took a special interest in these children’s mother, Sarah Steel, while she was an employee at Northstar. He attempted to mentor her throughout her career, becoming a close family friend to these children even as their mother’s mental state deteriorated. When Sarah Steel lost her job at Northstar, he attempted to help the family weather the crisis and was rebuffed; when Ms. Steel was arrested for violent child abuse, he knew he had a familial relationship with her children and nobly decided to take them in, because to the  _ best of his knowledge _ Sarah Steel had no living family.” Vega tries to let the statement sink in, looking around like someone should be gasping with his implication. 

He continues. “After Mr. Takano learned of Ms. Steel’s arrest, he immediately took steps to bring Benzaiten into his custody. At this point, Juno was confined to a hospital setting, first for his physical injuries and then for his apparent psychiatric distress. By the time Juno was released from the hospital, his therapist had noted he would require extensive trauma-informed mental health care. Upon reflection, my client thought it best to allow Juno Steel to proceed to a congregate care facility to ensure he received the best possible care for his mental health needs.”

Vega leans forward and says to Khan conspiratorially, “Juno has improved greatly under Mr. Steel’s care, but Juno and Benzaiten clearly must be reunited. Can we be sure that Mr. Steel, who lists his occupation as ‘antique reseller,’ is able to provide the same resources that Mr. Takano, Northstar executive, would be able to provide these boys? The same future?” 

Vega goes on, but Jet’s head is buzzing. Jet is filled with a wave of utter hatred for Takano.  _ You wanted the “easy” one,”  _ Jet thinks viciously.  _ You wanted a doll, not a child who needed help.  _ Takano rolls a pencil between two fingers, eyes fixed on his lawyer. Jet wants to lunge across the courtroom and - but instead his gaze falls on Juno and Benzaiten as Vega sits back down and Talia gives her opening statement. 

Talia talks about kinship and laws and policies and precedents, but Jet can only focus on the two identical children blinking at each other in code they taught each other to stay safe from their mother. Jet’s nowhere near fluent in Morse code - it’s never come up in his criminal career - but he can only hope that the patterns mean UNCLE and SAFE and HOME and… well. Jet tears his eyes back to Talia just as she finishes her statement.

“Miss Strong, uh, Alessandra Strong, not Talia Strong. Yes. Well. Would you like to provide additional information on Juno’s status in Mr. Steel’s home?” Khan’s face is impassive.

Alessandra straightens her suit jacket and picks up her binder of materials. “I knew his placement at the Hijikata Home was unable to adequately provide for his needs, but I was not able to find a more satisfactory placement for Juno,” her eyes dart over to Juno, and she continues, voice strong. “After he ran away from the Hijikata Home, I didn’t expect him to make it all the way to Olympus Mons, but he did, and he managed to find an uncle he’d never met that his mother once mentioned to him. He’s incredibly resourceful and resilient, and definitely gave me a run for my money when it came to locating far-flung relatives.” She laughs, and Jet is half-able to forget she’s lying under oath. “Since Mr. Steel took custody of Juno, his behavior and mental health have improved drastically. His grades have improved; his health is…” Alessandra continues to point out the improvements in Juno’s life since he met Jet.

“As Juno’s caseworker, to what degree was Mr. Takano involved in Juno’s recovery?” Khan asks when she’s finished. 

Alessandra has been waiting for this question. “I was never informed that Mr. Takano knew of Juno’s circumstances or that he was involved in Juno’s life to any degree,” she says crisply. “In fact, I was unable to find any information on Benzaiten’s foster home, whereabouts, or guardian despite repeated, documented efforts, and was therefore unable to arrange sibling visits. Had Juno not gone on a simple walk through Venus Hills with his guardian, I would not have known Benzaiten’s whereabouts and these twins might never have been reunited.” 

Khan’s bushy eyebrow raises. “Interesting,” he says, and Jet can hear Rita’s toes tapping in excitement several rows behind him. “Who do you think should care for the twins?” 

“Jet Steel,” Alessandra says without hesitation. “Jet took Juno on at great personal cost, relocating to Hyperion City at short notice for a nephew he’d never met.” Alessandra makes eye contact with Jet. “In my professional opinion, he’s taken exemplary care of a child who has been treated very badly in his life. Juno’s records reflect that. I have no reason to believe he could not extend the same care to Benzaiten.” Alessandra turns her gaze to Takano. “I do not believe Mr. Takano’s guardianship to be up to the same standard, as no effort was made to contact me or Juno at any time or inform us of Benzaiten’s whereabouts. That lack of care for a sibling relationship gives me great pause as to his personal judgment and fitness to care for these children.” 

Khan nods, and Alessandra sits down. 

  
Pereyra stands up, heels clicking. They clear their throat and smile sharply. “Judge Khan, I think we both know that Juno Steel is a deeply damaged young boy. As his criminal record shows, even before his removal from his mother, he was already engaging in petty theft and vandalism. Of course he suffered great injury at the hands of his mother, but that is not the beginning or end of this child's problems. While recovering in the hospital, Juno attacked his original caseworker and several nurses. As you can see, Judge Khan, his record contains a history of violence and crime. Benzaiten, on the other hand, has no such record. I assure you, Mr. Takano personally swore to me he’d take Juno on as soon as his schedule allowed him time to properly care for such a difficult and damaged child, and was making plans to take him in when we got word he’d run away from his placement - plans he’d now like to fulfill, despite Juno’s serious behavioral problems. Sadly, it seems that Juno Steel takes after his mother.” 

Juno stands up and runs out of the room. Benzaiten’s eyes follow him, wide with fear. Before he can think, Jet has stood up to follow him. “Excuse me,” he tosses over his shoulder, because he’s probably breaking a ton of rules by running out of the courtroom, but he doesn’t care. He just needs to take care of Juno. 

Juno is sitting against the wall in the hallway outside the courtroom, knees up to his chest, shoulders shaking and head down. Jet settles a few feet away from him, thinking somewhere in the back of his brain that they'd sat like this in the Oldtown basement months ago.

“I don’t have a first-aid kit for this one,” he offers, “but I guess this is nicer than that basement.” 

“No it isn’t,” Juno sniffles furiously. “This sucks way more than that did.” 

“You are correct, Juno,” Jet says seriously. “This is certainly worse than running away from criminal pursuers in Hyperion’s sewer system.”

Juno wipes his face with the sleeve of his dress, and then launches himself over to Jet, clinging to him. Jet rubs his back comfortingly. “Vega and Pereyra are wrong,” Jet says firmly. “You are not broken, or damaged, or somehow a danger. You are strong, and resilient.” Jet keeps his voice even as a few tears drop down onto Juno’s hair. “I am honored to have earned your trust and I hope to keep earning it as long as you need me.” 

“Don’t get all sappy on me,” Juno chokes out. 

“I’m glad you left when you got overwhelmed,” Jet says. Juno just nods and buries his head in Jet’s shoulder. They’ve been working on having Juno leave situations he finds triggering rather than blowing up or melting down, and Juno is making progress. Juno takes a few minutes to calm his breathing, until he can match Jet's steady pace.

A few seconds after Juno has control of himself, the court's clerk - Loo, Jet remembers from Talia’s research - opens the door to the courtroom. “Hi. There’s, well, there’s been a change of plans,” they say. “The judge wants the kids to speak next. Are you ready?” 

Jet’s stomach drops. Without being able to speak first and clue Benzaiten in on the plan, Ben has no way to corroborate their story. He hopes for a fleeting moment Juno will be able to speak first, but by the time Juno and Jet reenter the courtroom, Benzaiten is already on the stand. He looks so tiny and vulnerable, in a tiny suit, hair cropped close to his head as he opens his mouth to speak.

“I don’t know who that is,” Benzaiten says in a flat, dead voice, pointing at Jet across the courtroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO im BACK but not really bc this fic has been Real close to what i've been doing for my job irl so it's a bit hard to work on rn! i decided to split the hearing into two parts, and then an epilogue. hope y'all enjoy!


	13. ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> benzaiten makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to seratlantisite for beta-ing this chapter and providing ideas! this story has been a hell of a ride, and I'm sad to see it nearly over. hope y'all enjoy <3

Benzaiten Steel is nine years old, and he is not going to let his brother slip away.

“I don’t know Jet Steel. I want Juno to come and live with me and Mr. Takano.” The words are rehearsed. Benten had sat in a room with Mr. Vega and Mx. Pereyra and repeated these sentences for hours until they were finally satisfied. “Mr. Takano was very kind to take me in and I know he will be kind to Juno as well. He will give us opportunities that aren’t possible in Oldtown. I want to stay with the person I know instead of living with a person I have never met.”

Ben has never hated anyone as much as he hates Jack right now. Benten says the words that Jack wants to hear, and ignores the tears on Juno’s face and the way he buries his face in the big man’s shoulder. It’s better this way. This is better. Ben knows Jack will win. Jack has money and connections and fancy lawyers and a big house far from Oldtown. 

He hates to do this to Juno, but it’s for the greater good. However much Juno blinks  _ safe, safe, safe _ at him, Ben knows this is his chance to truly keep Juno safe. To protect his brother. He couldn’t stop Ma from leaving Juno in a puddle of blood on the floor, but he’s promised himself that failure will be his last. 

The judge looks at him, mustache quivering. “What is your life with Mr. Takano like?”

“Um - “ Ben sneaks a glance at Mx. Pereyra, who glares at him and taps their manicured fingers on the tabletop. “I do lessons and I dance. Sometimes Jack has dinner with me.”

Jack’s face tightens into a frown. Ben wasn’t supposed to say  _ sometimes. _

“Do you like to dance?” 

“Yes sir,” Benzaiten says. “I love dancing. I want to be a dance teacher when I grow up.” Why does Khan care about this?

“Does Mr. Takano take you to dance lessons?” 

“No sir,” Ben says honestly. 

“Does Jack know you like to dance?” Khan’s fingers tap on the wood of his desk. 

“Yes,” Ben says, “he said I can dance in the sunroom. He got me new dance shoes.” 

“Did you ask to go to lessons?” Khan asks.

“Yes?” Ben says tentatively. “He said I wasn’t… he said it wasn’t a good idea for me to leave the house.” Jack must be so angry, Benten thinks, but he can’t look over. He’s messing everything up like he’s always messing everything up. 

“I see,” Judge Khan muses. “Do you like living there?” 

Every cell of Ben’s body wants to scream  _ no, no, no,  _ but he smiles in the way that grownups like and he says “Yes, I like living with Jack.” 

The judge frowns, and Ben’s stomach sinks. What has he done wrong? What will the judge do now?

“When’s the last time you got to speak to Juno?” the judge asks. 

Is this a trick question? “I saw him outside Jack’s house a few days ago, but I didn’t get to talk to him,” Benzaiten answers honestly. 

“When did you speak to him before that?” 

Ben casts a frantic look at Pereyra, at Vega - but his eyes land on Juno’s. Ben doesn’t say anything. How is he supposed to keep Juno safe without lying? He knows he isn’t allowed to lie to a judge from the streams and the stories from Mick’s uncle. Yesterday Pereyra had grabbed his arm, shaken him roughly, said  _ Juno wouldn’t let you visit him, you understand, you little twerp? Keep your story straight or else. _ Juno is crying and Ben can’t keep this together the same way he couldn’t stop Ma from leaving Juno broken and bloody on the carpet. Ben’s eyes well up and spill over before he can stop them. 

“All right,” Judge Khan says. “Benzaiten, that’s enough. We’re going to sort this out once and for all. The truth, now.”

“Your honor, I’d like to object - “ Vega says in his nasally voice, but Judge Khan cuts him off.

“Sit down,” he says. “Make a complaint if you want to, Counsel, but I’m getting the sense you’ve scared this kid into lying, so you’d better do what you’re going to do at your own risk, capiche?” 

Vega shuts his mouth and sits down. 

“Benzaiten, I want you to tell me exactly what happened after the police came and your mother was arrested. I don’t want you to tell me what anyone else wanted you to say, all right? Just the truth, nothin’ else. Nothing you say will get you in trouble, I promise you.”

Adults have made a lot of promises in Ben’s life, and they’ve never kept them. The truth isn’t safe. The truth isn’t  _ safe.  _ Jack’s expression is sad, downcast, like it was when Vega and Pereyra talked about Juno being too messed up to be worth it. When they talked about Juno being too damaged to be loved. 

Ben loves Juno. No matter what. And Jack doesn’t. Even if Juno’s harebrained scheme is wrong on every level, even if Jet is another in a long line of adults out to hurt them, there’s at least a chance he isn’t. And Ben is so tired of feeling numb. 

So when Khan asks again, “Are you happy living with Mr. Takano?” Ben closes his eyes. 

Ben takes a deep breath and says, “No,” before he starts telling the story. 

Khan doesn’t interrupt. Ben is grateful for that. Once he starts, he’s not sure he’ll ever be able to stop. Watching Ma beat Juno, being taken to Miss Swift’s foster home, the big black car and Jack’s eyes as he said that Juno was missing weeks before he ran away. Khan’s bushy eyebrows raise higher and higher as Ben describes his lonely life at Jack’s and his escape attempts. 

“Slow down, slow down, kid,” Khan says gruffly, “Take a minute.” 

Ben abruptly realizes he is crying, great gasping sobs that are echoing in the courtroom. “I thought he was dead,” Benten chokes out. “I thought Juno was dead.” 

“I know, kid, but Juno’s right here,” Khan says gently. “He’s not going anywhere.”

Ben doesn’t know how, but he sobs harder. “Mx. Pereyra said if I didn’t say what Jack wanted me to say,” he takes a gasping, shuddering breath, “then he’d send Juno back to the hospital forever, and I’d never see him again.” 

Khan’s eyes grow hard, and he stares past Ben to Pereyra. “Did you threaten a child,” Khan rumbles in his big voice, and Ben wants to run away. It’s not a question, and Pereyra pales. Jack looks like someone has slapped him. 

“I - of course not, your honor, I simply said that Juno may need to return to a mental hospital setting if he’s unable to function - “ 

“You’re a liar,” Ben says, springing to his feet.

“You little - “ 

“Order!” Khan taps the little wooden hammer with force. “Everyone shut up. We’re taking a fifteen minute recess. I trust that both parties will agree to let Juno and Benzaiten spend this recess together. Will we have a problem with that?”

Before anyone answers, Ben gets out of his chair and scrambles to Juno. Juno holds him tight, and Ben isn’t sure whose tears are whose. Chairs are scraping around them, adults are moving around and nothing good has ever happened when Ben doesn’t pay attention to where the adults are, so Ben looks up to see the big man Juno trusts standing there. 

“Would you like some water?” Jet asks quietly. Ben nods and takes the water bottle, refusing to let go of Juno. 

Juno’s mouth is next to his ear. “Please. Please say you want to stay with Jet. I can’t stay with Jack, I can’t do it, please, please - Benten please, Jet is safe I promise, he’s not our uncle but he’s kept me safe - “ 

“Yeah, Super Steel,” Ben whispers. “I’ll tell them I want to live with Jet. I will, I promise, I swear,” he says as his heart beats too fast, too fast, it feels like he’s dying and wouldn’t it be so fucking stupid if he dies here before Jack or Jet has a chance to sweep them away. 

“Ben?” Juno is hazy as he pulls away to look Benten in the face. “Oh. Ben, you gotta slow down your breathing, okay?” Juno pulls Ben’s hand to his own chest, and distantly Ben registers that Juno’s dress is the kind of soft that always calmed Juno down. “Breathe with me, okay? We’re gonna be okay, I promise. In and out. Yeah.” 

Eventually, Ben croaks, “Where did you learn to do that?”

Juno glances over his shoulder. “Jet helps me do it when I get really upset.”

Ben looks at the big man hovering behind Juno. “Hi,” Benzaiten says.

“Hello, Benzaiten. It is nice to meet you.” Jet’s expression is hard to discern, but Benten sees softness around the edges; not like Jack’s smooth mask or Ma’s barely-concealed rage and despair. Jet looks  _ tentative.  _

“Thank you for taking care of Juno,” Ben says seriously, pulling out of Juno’s embrace to properly regard the big man in front of him. “I appreciate it.”

“There is nothing you should thank me for,” Jet says simply, taking a step forward to put a hand on Juno’s shoulder.

Ben quirks his head and asks the question that has been nagging at him. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because,” Jet falters, “because you and Juno deserve adults in your lives whose sole concern is your happiness. Juno stumbled into my life, and has convinced me that I am able to be that adult for him. If you are amenable, I would like to be part of your life as well.”

Ben has no time to react before Khan emerges, scratching his head and muttering to himself. He sits and taps his wooden hammer to bring everyone to order. Juno tugs Ben down to sit on the bench with him, and Benten doesn’t resist - he’s not going anywhere near Pereyra and his death glares right now. Hopefully ever. 

“All right, now this is weird, so bear with me a minute, okay? Mr. Takano came to speak with me during our brief recess, and he’s now officially withdrawn his application for custody. He’s also agreed to relinquish any right to future visitation. Of course, the condition was that this whole affair is sealed and inaccessible to anyone who isn’t in this room right now,” Judge Khan mutters darkly. 

Benzaiten’s heart feels funny in his chest. Light, maybe. 

“Attorney Strong, does your client agree to this?” Judge Khan asks.

“Yes!” Juno yells.

Khan chuckles. “All right, then,” he says. “In that case, I award sole custody of Juno and Benzaiten Steel to their maternal uncle, Jet Steel. Miss Strong - Alessandra - you’ll act as the guardianship coordinator, keep an eye on the transition. Case closed.” He taps his wooden hammer, and then it sounds like an explosion happens behind them.

Rita is screeching and twirling in an explosion of sound and excitement, and he’s nearly knocked over by the force of it. “BENNY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH,” she shrieks. 

“I missed you too, Rita,” Ben says, burying his face in her hair. Juno launches himself from Jet’s hug to Rita and Ben, pulling Jet over to the embrace. Ben feels warm, all over, and wonders if this is what safety feels like.

“Can we go home?” Juno asks, tentatively, taking Benten’s hand.

“Just a minute,” Ben says. The hairs on the back of his neck are prickling. “I don’t understand what happened. I need to find Jack.” 

“Come on, Benten,” Juno says, pulling at his hand. “Let’s just go.”

“I need to find out why,” Benzaiten says. 

Juno is getting upset. “Why would you ever want to talk to him again?” 

The big man and Juno’s caseworker glance at each other. “Benzaiten,” Jet says, “can Alessandra and I accompany you to find Mr. Takano? I promise I will not interfere unless your safety is in danger.”

These adults are weird. “Okay,” Benten says. He has to admit it feels nice to be flanked by two adults who say they’re on his side. They leave Juno in the care of the two women with interesting hair and Rita. 

The Hyperion sun is bright outside and it takes Ben’s eyes a few minutes to adjust. Jack is there, getting into a big black car. 

“Wait,” Benten calls. Without looking over, Jack straightens up beside the open car door. Benzaiten runs the last few steps, standing in front of Jack. 

“What would you like to say, Benzaiten?” Jack says, not unkindly. 

Benzaiten says nothing. In the moment, he’s not sure if he’s silent because he can’t think of what he wants to say, or if he just thinks Jack will say more without prompting. 

“I suppose you’re wondering why I withdrew my petition,” Jack sighs. “Benzaiten, you must understand that I never intended to hurt you or Juno, or your mother. I intended to… fix my past mistakes… around your family, by caring for you and Juno. I am trying to do Good.”

Benten feels very small. “Why didn’t you want Juno?” 

“I… Juno is… he’s a child with… needs. You’ll understand, I think, when you’re older.” 

“That’s bullshit,” Benten says before he can stop himself. 

Jack laughs, a sharp, sad thing. “Yes, it probably is.”

“I have needs too. Everybody has needs. Needs aren’t... I - I don’t understand. What was wrong with me?” Ben’s voice breaks, but he continues strong. “Why did you keep me away from Juno? Why did you keep me locked up in that big house without anybody else? Why did you give up now?”

“I will always have your best interests at heart, Benzaiten. I would never want to make you unhappy. If you’ll be happier with this uncle of yours, I’ll allow it.” Jack’s placid little smile is back in place. “Be well, Benzaiten. I hope you will understand my reasoning someday.” He gets in the car and shuts the door. The driver peels away from the curb. 

“Fucker,” Alessandra spits after him.

“I concur,” Jet says, fists clenched. Distantly, Benten knows he should be afraid of an angry man, but he can’t find the energy. Juno was right - Jack had nothing useful to say.

Alessandra lays a hand on Benzaiten’s shoulder, kneeling down to meet him. “I am so sorry another adult you trusted abandoned you, even if he was a shitty guardian,” she says solemnly. “There is nothing wrong with you. You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“It’s okay,” Ben says, sniffling a little. “He’s a shithead anyway.” 

“Jack Fuckano,” Juno says triumphantly from the courthouse steps. Their little group is gathered outside the courthouse. Ben and the two adults move to join them. 

“He’s a DICK!” Rita shouts gleefully.

Alessandra pinches the bridge of her nose and mutters something about not encouraging cursing as the group moves towards the parking garage.

“Benten, you’re gonna love our new room, it’s painted that light blue you like because I picked it out for you, I saved your dance shoes and everything, and when we picked out the apartment I made sure there was a dance place nearby for when we found you, and Mick and Sasha come over all the time - “ Juno chatters happily. Benten’s not sure he’s heard Juno chatter before. 

“Are you SURE we shouldn’t go get ice cream?” Rita screeches. “This whole thing feels like it calls for ice cream.” 

“We have ice cream at the apartment, darling,” the redheaded lady - Buddy, by Jet’s introduction - says.

“What if we run out?”

“Then I’ll go out and buy more,” the green woman says with a scowl that even Ben can tell is fake. “No problem in the ice cream supply that I know of.” 

“Jet is making me go to summer school, Benten, it’s terrible - “ 

“No you cannot play with my knife collection, Rita - “ 

“Talia, babe, I’m so proud of you, we did it - “ 

There’s so much noise, so much conversation, Ben is overwhelmed. He stops walking for a moment and lets the group keep moving until Jet falls into step with him. Jet doesn’t say anything. After a moment, Juno falls back as well, quietly walking on Jet’s other side. 

Juno takes one of Jet’s huge hands, and Ben takes the other, and they walk on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A FOUND FAMILY GODDAMNIT 
> 
> epilogue is coming! also thank you all for "jack fuckano" because i'm never getting it out of my head now.


	14. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> juno and ben's eleventh birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this story is finally over! Wild! Sorry for the epilogue delay, work has been nuts. 
> 
> Honestly, I already have some short fics planned out in this AU, so baby Juno isn't going anywhere. Feel free to send prompts/ask questions/anything over at healingsteel.tumblr.com! 
> 
> extra TW for very minor character death

Juno is eleven, and his life is a lot different than it was a year and a half ago. 

The first difference is how full of cake he is. He’s laying across the couch, groaning and clutching his stomach while Sasha rolls her eyes at him. Ben is trying to show Mick a dance move, but Mick keeps slipping on wrapping paper. Jet is putting away the dishes from dinner, and Rita is carefully trying to sneak up on Jet with one of the sticky bows Jet had wrapped Ben’s new dance shoes with. 

“Rita, this is the fourth time you have tried this,” Jet intones. “I know you are approaching me.”

“Will you wear the bow anyway?” Rita wheedles. "Plee-eee-eease?"

Jet smiles. He smiles more these days. “All right.” He bends down so Rita can put the bow on top of his head before turning back to the dishes. Rita whoops and takes a victory lap, and Juno grins. 

Juno and Ben lock eyes as Ben comes out of a pirouette, and Ben’s grin is blinding. They’d split the vote for the Galaxy’s Best Smile competition in their fourth grade class, so neither of them had won, which Juno found patently unfair since they have the  _ same goddamn smile.  _ Birthday parties still seem unreal, incredible, not for them and especially not for a  _ little monster  _ who ruined his ma’s life - but Jet had thrown them a party last year when they turned ten, and then last month asked matter-of-factly if they wanted to invite anyone from school for their eleventh birthday. The kids from school have come and gone, but Mick and Sasha and Rita are all invited to spend the night. Even Alessandra and Talia had dropped by. Also, Juno’s therapist says he doesn’t have to feel bad on his birthday any more and that his ma was wrong to blame him for what happened with Jack. He’s trying to believe her.

Juno tries not to be upset that Buddy and Vespa couldn’t make it. So many good things happened today - he doesn’t want to be ungrateful. Jet had said early this morning that Buddy and Vespa got held up in their work on the Outer Rim, and Juno had nodded and gone back to his book before Ben whispered in his ear  _ that’s where the war is, Super-Steel.  _ So a little corner of Juno is scared that something bad has happened to Buddy and Vespa. 

“You good?” Sasha asks him, poking his leg. “You look, like, a million miles away.” 

“Yeah,” Juno says. “I guess I’m just tired.”

“Good tired or bad tired?” Mick asks, sliding across the living room on slippery wrapping paper. 

“Good tired, I think,” Juno says. He’s trying to get used to answering questions honestly without getting snarky or mean or scared. His therapist says it’s an area for improvement. 

“It’s sad Miss Buddy and Miss Vespa couldn’t come,” Sasha says, displaying her uncanny ability to figure out what Juno is thinking about. 

“They’re busy,” Juno says shortly. 

“Yeah!” Rita says, braiding leftover ribbons into her hair. “They’re busy on their ship! Saving people and getting supplies through to the Outer Rim!”

“I hope they’re okay,” Ben says, and his voice wobbles a little. Juno knows Ben’s therapist says that he’s allowed to cry whenever he wants to, but Juno sort of hopes Ben doesn’t cry because it still makes Juno scared that Ma will burst through the door or something, or Jack, or something else bad will happen. But Juno can deal with it, and Ben needs to cry sometimes, so they figure it out. 

Jet turns away from the dishes. “They will likely be back soon,” Jet says placidly, bow still on his head. “I know Buddy is excited to see both of you in the school play.” 

Jet’s comms starts to ring softly, and then with more urgency. “Ah,” he says. “Buddy is calling now.” He puts the comms on speaker, projection screen opening in the air above the comms on the counter. The children crowd around.

“Hello darlings,” Buddy says. She doesn’t look any worse for wear. There are no windows in the room she’s calling from - it must be some sort of safe house, since Juno can see a cot in the background.

There’s a crash, in the background, and Juno flinches. “Goddamnit,” Vespa swears, coming into frame. “Give me back that knife! You’re going to hurt yourself!” 

“Who is with you?” Jet asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, you know we’ve been smuggling supplies to the resistance forces on Brahma,” Buddy starts. A child edges into frame as she speaks. He’s definitely a few years younger than Juno and Ben, but it’s hard to tell because he’s so skinny. His hair obscures his face. 

“Kid, if you give me back my knife, I will give you this candy bar,” Vespa says, pulling a slightly squashed chocolate bar out of her pocket. 

The child considers, head tilted, and agrees with a sharp nod. He slides the knife across the floor to Vespa as she slides over the candy bar. He edges towards the cot before pulling his knees to his chest and eating in quick, cautious bites, eyes flashing.

“We went to a resistance meeting, but the damn constables and their lasers had gotten there first,” Vespa says grimly to the camera. “We found this one hiding in the walls, but we’re pretty sure the constables are out looking for him. We found him a couple of days ago, but we can’t travel till he heals up a bit. Which is why we missed the party.” 

“That’s okay,” Ben says softly. 

“What’s his name?” Juno asks, louder than intended. 

“My name is Peter Nureyev,” the kid spits, glaring at the screen. He’s missing a baby tooth. He goes back to licking the candy bar wrapper. 

“Yeah, that,” Vespa says, tucking the knife back into her sleeve.

“His guardian didn’t make it,” Buddy says. 

Peter’s eyes flash in anger Juno can see from half a galaxy away. “I can make it on my own. I always have before. You don’t have to  _ baby _ me.” 

“Kid, you have a neo-fascist surveillance state out to shoot you from the sky as soon as you step out of the door,” Vespa says. “Nobody is babying you, unless you count patching you up as babying.” Juno suddenly notices the white bandages peeking out of his shirt collar. 

“Nevertheless,” Buddy continues, “Pete has decided he wants to return with us to Mars on our ship. We’ll need to figure out some sort of plan once we get back in Solar space.”

“Just drop me off in a city somewhere,” Peter says, arms crossed. “Why do you even care?”

And Juno’s chest hurts a little bit at that. Because he’s asked Jet, Buddy, Vespa, Alessandra, Talia the same question so many times. His therapist says they care because they love him, and because children deserve to be taken care of, and Juno still has a hard time buying it most days, but he’s working on it. 

“Because we aren’t leaving an injured child alone to fend for himself, enemy of the state or no,” Buddy says smoothly. 

Peter doesn’t answer for a moment. “Who are these people?” he says, gesturing towards the screen. His movements are graceful, kind of like Ben’s. 

“Hello, Peter,” Jet says. “I am one of Buddy’s associates. I live on Mars and I am guardian to Juno and Benzaiten. The twins’ friends are here, as it is their birthday,” Jet says. 

“You have a bow on your head,” Peter says dismissively. Jet chuckles.

“When we return to Mars, you’ll meet all of them in person,” Buddy says. “You can get up to as much mischief with the twins as you like.” 

Peter shrugs, but his body language is looser, less closed-off. “Fine,” he says. “Nice to meet you.” Juno is sure Peter is staring right at him. Peter’s face is sharp and his eyes are huge like the moon. Juno feels himself blush, just a little bit; hopefully not enough for Ben to make fun of him. 

“We will keep you safe, Pete,” Buddy says solemnly, and something in Peter’s expression crumbles. He turns away, hair swinging to cover his face. 

“With us, or with someone who you feel safe with,” Vespa says. She checks her watch. “I gotta give you another dose of antibiotics soon. And we need to get you some actual lunch.” 

“Okay,” Peter says, swinging his legs to the edge of the cot, voice quiet and a little shocked. Juno remembers how hard it is to hear that someone is committed to making you feel safe, and wonders a moment how that feeling became a memory. 

“Happy birthday, darlings,” Buddy coos. “We’ll see you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL THOUGHT I FORGOT ABOUT PETER AND I DID NOT
> 
> i've had this epilogue planned for like, a year
> 
> thank you for sticking with the story and thank you for being such a wonderful community to grow, learn, and heal with <3

**Author's Note:**

> come find me at healingsteel.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [There's gonna come a day when you'll feel better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203159) by [meverri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meverri/pseuds/meverri)




End file.
